Written and Told
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Mungkin, kalian pernah mendengar ceritanya. Kalian-barangkali-adalah orang-orang yang mendengar kisah ini dari mulut orang itu: orang yang telah menghancurkan diriku sedemikian rupa. Sekarang, maukah kalian beringsut sedikit, dan berganti mendengar kisahku? Hello Monster!AU A commissioned fan novel for Anaan Prakoso
1. Prakata

**Written and Told**

 **Levi Ackerman x Akashi Seijuurou, Hello Monster!AU**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, and Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime.**

 **Garis besar plot diadaptasi dari drama korea** ** _Hello Monster_** **/** ** _Remember Me_** **, dan pengembangannya ditulis oleh Ayame Kaizumi.**

 **This fanfiction is a** ** _commissioned_** **work for Anaan Prakoso**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hanya seuntai cerita sederhana, yang pernah menyambung begitu panjang, tapi terputus begitu saja di tengah-tengah. Tidak ada pengantar, tidak ada penutup—hidup memang tidak sebegitu tertatanya seperti dongeng. Menghilang begitu saja bagai menguap.

Ini adalah kisah sederhana—tentang kami berdua, khususnya—yang nyata, dan tidak direkayasa. Aku merasakannya sendiri. Aku adalah tokoh utamanya. Akulah _protagonisnya._

Kalian mungkin pernah mendengar kisah yang serupa, tapi berbeda perspektif. Kalian, barangkali, adalah pendengar yang rupanya berhasil dibuat percaya olehnya—orang yang selama ini menggunting alur kisahku.

Saat ini, sudah saatnya bagiku untuk melanjutkan cerita itu lagi. Menyambung temali yang tadinya terputus. Menyatakan apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi. Menemukan sosok yang juga berperan sebagai pemeran utama dalam kisahku ini. Untuk melakukannya, aku harus menciptakan jejak untuk menuntun orang itu kembali—

—dan menciptakan _ending_ yang kuinginkan.


	2. Chapter 1

Ini hanya hari biasa yang lainnya.

Tidak ada kejadian luar biasa–atau setidaknya, belum. Matahari masih terbit dari timur. Suhu di luar sana masih wajar—walaupun sedikit di bawah batas toleran. Kaki-kaki masih menapak di tanah, dan bukannya melayang di angkasa. Hari yang "wajar" adalah frasa yang paling tepat.

Seperti biasa, ia bangun pukul enam pagi. Langit masih gelap, dan burung-burung kecil berkicau di dekat jendela. Bahkan loper koran dan pengantar susu barangkali belum mulai berkeliling ke rumah-rumah. Suhu kamar terasa begitu dingin bahkan tanpa perlu menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Pekerjaannya baru dimulai pukul sembilan nanti, sehingga ia masih memiliki sesedikitnya 2 jam waktu luang untuk bersiap-siap—atau barangkali, sedikit bersantai.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan berbalut kaus putih kebesaran dan celana pendek bergaris-garis. Rambut kemerahannya menjuntai ke mana-mana akibat belum disisir. Mata masih separuh membuka, pandangan memburam dan harus mengedip beberapa kali supaya jelas.

Ia menguap. Setetes air mata muncul di sudut masing-masing pelupuk. "Wajahku pasti kacau."—tidak butuh cermin untuk mengonfirmasi kenyataan itu.

Tidak ada siapapun di rumah kecuali dirinya seorang. Semalam, orang yang ia sebut 'paman' memang menginap di sana, seperti pada beberapa malam lainnya sebelum itu—tapi ia pasti sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Piranti makan sudah dicuci bersih dan diletakkan di rak. Lantai ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan ruang makan juga sudah dipel rapi.

Melihat ini, rasanya jadi ingin bernostalgia. Situasi di mana ia terbangun dan mendapati seisi rumah baik-baik saja adalah salah satu dari sekian kenangan yang begitu membekas di ingatan. Sederhana, namun kuat tertanam.

Perlu diakui—walau dengan berat hati, Akashi tidak pintar mengurus rumah. Keterampilan laki-laki itu hanya sebatas membersihkan seadanya, dan memasak apapun yang mudah dan cepat saji—khususnya tipikal makanan yang tinggal dipanaskan di _microwave_. Tapi, mumpung niatnya sedang memuncak, rasanya lebih baik memulai hari dengan memasak sesuatu yang setidaknya lebih layak dimakan.

"Ah, iya," gumamnya, separuh mengantuk. "Sebaiknya memanaskan _ofuro_ dulu."

Memutar tubuh, Akashi berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan pemanas air. Lalu kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Selama lima menit berikutnya ia menimbang-nimbang—dengan kompetensi memasak yang pas-pasan, sebaiknya membuat apa. Jangan sampai gagal dan membuatnya berujung makan sereal kadaluwarsa lagi.

Lemari es dibuka. Ada sekotak besar susu yang masih separuh penuh, berkaleng-kaleng bir (sebagai teman saat lembur), dan 3 butir telur. Di _freezer_ masih ada sosis yang belum pernah terjamah sejak terbeli pekan lalu.

"Omelet dan sosis—boleh juga."

Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu takut gagal kalau memasak menu sesederhana ini. Gosong pun masih bisa dimakan—walau kentara sekali kalau Akashi sangat mengantisipasi kemungkinan itu.

Dulu, ia pernah mempertimbangkan untuk menyewa pengurus rumah tangga. _Dulu._ Setelah dipikir-pikir, rasanya tidak nyaman kalau harus membiarkan orang asing masuk begitu saja dan menyentuh barang-barang personalnya ketika pemilik rumah sedang pergi.

Akashi mendengus ketika membayangkannya. _Yang benar saja. Dia bisa saja 'tidak sengaja' membuka lemari kerjaku dan menemukan berkas-berkas rahasia di dalamnya._ Lebih baik dia bertanggung jawab penuh pada rumahnya sendiri, daripada mengambil risiko.

Aroma sosis berlumur mentega memenuhi penciuman, dicampur dengan aroma telur yang begitu menggugah selera. Perutnya mulai keroncongan.

Tanpa sadar, lidahnya berdecak. _Kapan terakhir kali aku memasak sesuatu dengan benar, ya?_ Rasanya baru sekali ini.

Dalam waktu lima menit, omelet berhias sosis panggang sudah tersaji di atas piring. Wajan dan spatula diletakkan begitu saja di bak cuci untuk dibilas seusai makan. Prioritas utama saat ini adalah menghabiskan sarapan terlebih dahulu. Akashi menyebutnya 'masakan aman untuk sarapan'.

Garpu menancap di potongan sosis terlebih dahulu, lalu mendarat di atas permukaan omelet yang lembut. Pelan-Konpelan, ia cecap kedua makanan itu. Alisnya naik sedikit ketika berkomentar selagi mengunyah, "Lumayan juga."

Konon, seseorang akan berkata 'tidak buruk' jika suatu hal memuaskan dirinya, atau ketika suatu hal dapat melampaui garis ekspektasinya. Frasa itu begitu erat melekat padanya, sampai-sampai bertahun-tahun pun tidak cukup untuk membuat kenangan itu memudar barang sedikit juga.

Akashi memutuskan untuk menepis ingatan itu jauh-jauh. Tidak baik mencemari sarapan dengan nostalgia penyebab luka.

Baru separuh makanannya disantap, ponsel di sisi piring bergetar, menampilkan satu baris nomor asing tanpa nama. Akashi langsung melekatkan piranti elektronik itu di telinga.

" _Moshimoshi_ ," ia membuka percakapan.

Suara yang menyahut—nyatanya—begitu familier. Sangat khas, sampai-sampai ia tidak perlu lagi menanyakan nama. " _Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu nanti,_ " katanya congkak. " _Kau tidak punya klien di sesi pertamamu, kan?_ "

Jeda sesaat. Akashi memotong sosisnya dengan garpu di tangan kiri. "Tidak. Jadwalku kosong sampai pukul duabelas."

" _Bagus._ " Lawan bicaranya terasa sekali tengah menyeringai. " _Omong-omong, gadis yang waktu itu kutangani sangat mudah dibungkam. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengurusnya."_

Suara itu begitu sarat dengan rasa bangga. Alih-alih kesombongan seorang penguasa, Akashi justru mendeteksi aura kekanakan di balik nada bariton pria di seberang saluran. 'gadis' yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka seolah-olah tidak lebih dari seonggok benda—yang mahal dan sukar didapat.

"Begitukah?" satu suap makanan masuk ke mulut. Lepas dari seberapa datar wajahnya, Akashi berujar, "Kerja bagus."

Buru-buru orang itu menyahut, " _Tidak usah memujiku seperti itu. Aku tahu kalau aku hebat."_

 _Tidak,_ batin Akashi. Orang ini—layaknya anak kecil—membutuhkan apresiasi. Tepukan ringan di kepala, atau satu-dua kata pujian, sangat berarti untuk menarik hati sosok yang satu ini.

Berurusan dengan begitu banyak manusia membuat Akashi memiliki ketajaman membaca karakteristik orang lain. Berlembar-lembar buku psikologis rela ia lahap demi kevalidan kerja. Suatu anugerah yang begitu cocok bersanding dengan profesinya, sekaligus pencipta karisma.

"Ini benar-benar pujian," suara Akashi begitu meyakinkan sehingga mengguncang benteng pertahanan lawan bicara. "Aku tidak sabar mendengar detailnya nanti. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kaulaporkan?"

Jawabannya muncul setelah jeda beberapa detik. "... _tidak._ "

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti." Suapan omelet yang terakhir sudah meluncur ke pencernaan. "Kuharap kau tepat waktu kali ini."

Suara dengusan memenuhi pendengaran. "Kau tahu aku orang sibuk," kilahnya. "Tapi karena kau memaksa, akan kuusahakan." Tanpa menunggu respons apapun dari Akashi, ia mengakhiri sambungan.

Akashi memandang layar ponselnya selama beberapa detik sebelum menyeletuk, "Ah, _ofuro_ -nya sudah siap."

Piring kotor dimasukkan ke dalam bak cuci, bertumpuk dengan wajan. Menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi itu, Akashi berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi- _san_." Seorang petugas keamanan mengangkat topi.

Akashi tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas, sebelum memutar mobilnya ke area parkir yang kosong. Gedung tinggi dengan papan nama ' _Japan's Best Law Infirmary'_ menjulang gagah, seolah-olah menyambut kedatangannya _._ Matahari pagi memantulkan cahayanya lewat jendela-jendela kaca.

Memastikan bahwa ia telah membawa semua perlengkapan kerjanya, Akashi meraih tasnya dan keluar dari mobil. Mengangguk formal pada beberapa orang yang melintas—tidak peduli apakah mereka kolega atau sekadar klien.

Pintu kaca dibuka, dan udara berubah begitu drastis. Hawa lobi depan begitu sejuk—kontras dengan suhu alami di luar gedung. Aroma parfum mahal mengikuti rombongan berjas yang memasuki lift. Telepon terus-menerus berdering di meja resepsionis, sedangkan petugasnya masih bisa tersenyum selagi membagi brosur. Akashi merogoh saku untuk meraih kartu aksesnya sebelum memasuki lift.

Pintu elevator membuka di lantai 6—kawasan para pengacara elit. Akashi beruntung menjadi salah satu bagian dari lingkaran itu. Seorang sekretaris wanita bertubuh semampai tersenyum ramah menyapa. "Selamat pagi, Akashi- _san_." Rona merah muda sedikit merambati pipi sang sekretaris ketika mereka saling tatap.

Ah, sudah bukan rahasia pribadi lagi kalau seorang Akashi adalah pria incaran para wanita. Ia pengacara sukses, ia tampan, cerdas, dan memperlakukan orang-orang dengan baik. Ia adalah definisi pria sempurna, yang jarang ditemui di era metropolis seperti sekarang.

Ia mengangguk, ikut menggumamkan 'selamat pagi'nya. "Ada telepon masuk dari luar?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Salah seorang klien Anda menelepon setengah jam yang lalu—Aomine- _san_ , katanya," kata sekretarisnya. "Ia ingin bertemu dengan Anda pukul 9 nanti."

Akashi mengangguk lagi. "Dia juga sudah meneleponku. Langsung saja suruh dia masuk kalau dia sudah datang."

"Baiklah. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan."

Kedua pihak saling membungkuk. Akashi memutar tubuh dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kantornya. Sang sekretaris cantik kembali berbincang dengan petugas kebersihan, membicarakan gossip-gosip terhangat di lingkungan pekerjaan.

Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum memutar kenop pintu, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ruang kantor yang dikhususkan untuknya tidak begitu besar. Kontennya juga minimalis—walau rata-rata pirantinya bermerk. Sebuah lukisan semirealis dengan imaji pria berkepala dua menyambut ketika Akashi membuka pintu.

Bertemu pandang dengan lukisan itu membuatnya bernostalgia—lagi-lagi.

Kursi putar berlengan diduduki. Monitor komputer berspesifikasi canggih dinyalakan. Akashi membuka ikon internet. Layar berubah dalam beberapa detik kemudian, menampilkan berita terpanas di pekan ini: pembunuhan wanita di Distrik Bunkyou.

Iris kemerahannya berpindah fokus ke arah majalah ' _JUSTICE'_ bulan ini. Foto pria berambut gelap memenuhi lembar sampul, menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Akashi mendesah—mengabaikan setruman nostalgia untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini—dan memutuskan untuk membuka profil sang tokoh sampul, entah apa konsekuensinya nanti.

"Rivaille, 30 tahun—" suaranya tenang membaca baris demi baris kalimat. " _Profiler_ ber-IQ 175 yang berhasil sukses di Jerman, dan menerbitkan buku _bestseller_. Namanya tentu tidak lagi asing di dunia hukum dan forensik."

Senyumnya naik sedikit—walau jelas, ada kegetiran di sana. Ia terus menatap ke arah sosok Rivaille yang balas menyorotnya dengan pupil gelap dan dingin itu. Ia mempesona sebagai tokoh publik, tapi tidak memancarkan kharisma manusiawi.

Setidaknya, itulah yang Akashi tangkap.

Oh, tentu saja, Akashi tidak asal bicara. Ia mengenal Rivaille. Jauh daripada orang lain mengenal laki-laki itu. Penuturannya seorang akan jauh lebih akurat dan detail, dibandingkan dengan kesaksian saentaro media dijadikan satu. Ia mengenali lingkar gelap di bawah mata tajam itu. Ia hapal tiap helai poni sang _profiler_ yang menjuntai lemas di depan kening—dan secara ajaib selalu bisa rapi.

Ia terlalu mengenal Rivaille sampai-sampai rasanya perih.

Mengerjapkan mata yang memanas tanpa alasan, ia memindah _tab_ situs pencatatan kejadian kriminal ke aplikasi _e-mail._ Tangannya bergerak lincah mengetikkan alamat destinasi, dengan subjek 'Sudahkah kau melihat ini?'

Ia tautkan lima foto berikut artikel pembunuhan berantai sebelum ini—Asakusa, Shinjuku, dan kasus terbaru di Bunkyou. Kesemuanya adalah potret jenazah perempuan muda yang berlumuran darah.

' _Mereka bilang'_ , ia mengetikkan kalimat itu di badan surat, ' _kau adalah pelacak kasus kriminal terbaik. Seharusnya kasus seperti ini bisa kauselesaikan ang tdalam hitungan detik—bukan begitu?'_

Polisi saja sudah kewalahan. Mereka kesulitan mencari korelasi antarkasus—kecuali bahwa perempuan-perempuan itu mati dicekik sebelum akhirnya ditikam—apalagi mengendus pelaku di balik insiden ini. Orang awam saja bisa mendeduksi sejauh itu.

Entah Akashi yang terlalu cerdas, atau orang lain kelewat bodoh—pengacara muda itu begitu mudah mendeteksi kejanggalan sekecil apapun itu. Pergeseran pot yang tidak proporsional, atau posisi terlentang sang korban. Ia bisa melihat semua keganjilan di dalam satu gambar.

Walau—barangkali saja—Akashi terlalu banyak tahu.

Ia lanjut mengetik, ' _Dengan otakmu, yang—katanya—salah satu otak terbrilian yang pernah ada, aku menantangmu. Selesaikan kasus ini, dan cari pelakunya.'_

Tombol _enter_ ditekan dua kali. ' _Sampai ketemu_ ' tertulis sebagai penutup surat. Hanya dua kata, tapi maknanya begitu besar.

'Sampai ketemu' melambangkan keinginan tersirat untuk bertemu. 'sampai ketemu' memiliki daya magnetis yang berpotensi menarik dua kutub berseberangan menyatu. Dua kata itu, Akashi harap, memiliki kekuatan magis yang serupa untuk mencapai sang penerima _email_ itu.

"Aku tidak akan sabar bertemu dengannya lagi—"

Tombol 'kirim' ditekan, dan dalam hitungan detik surat elektronik itu sudah terkirim. Akashi bersandar, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup begitu kencang.

"—Rivaille—tidak—Levi- _oniisan_."

Lukisan pria bermata gelap di ruangan itu menjadi satu-satunya saksi mata monolog sang pengacara muda.

.

.

Akashi tidak mungkin melupakan masa ketika ia masih menyandang nama lamanya—Seijuurou.

Peristiwa itu sudah terjadi selama duapuluh tahun silam—atau barangkali lebih. Sekalipun sudah begitu lampau, ia masih ingat setiap detail dari masa kanak-kanaknya. Masa ketika ia tersenyum begitu sering. Tertawa begitu riang hingga membuat pendengarnya ikut mengukir senyum.

Kala itu, ia begitu senang berbaring dengan perut menyentuh kasur atau karpet, dengan tangan kanan menggenggam krayon dan menggoreskannya ke sepanjang kertas. Kedua kaki ia ayunkan sambil sesekali bersenandung, menikmati momen sederhana itu. Hari itu akhir pekan, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot beranjak untuk pergi ke taman kanak-kanak.

Di sebelahnya, juga tidur tertelungkup, sang kakak sibuk mengamati. Sesekali merapikan kembali krayon yang bersebaran di atas tempat tidur, walau sepasang matanya terus lekat menatap sang adik.

Seijuurou balas menatap, menyeringai bangga. " _Oniisan_ suka gambarku?"

Pertanyaan penuh antusiasme itu disahut dengan "hm" yang begitu datar sekalipun memecah gelombang sunyi. "Ini gambar apa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur beberapa saat setelahnya, dengan satu jari menunjuk ke objek ciptaan sang adik.

Mengikuti arah jari kakaknya, Seijuurou muda menjawab riang, "Ini aku dan _oniisan_!" ia tak ingat kapan senyumnya pernah begitu lebar kecuali saat di mana ia berada di sisi kakaknya—lepas dari kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak bertalian darah.

Orangtua kandung Seijuurou sudah tiada sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan pesawat, mereka bilang. Seijuurou yang masih begitu muda terpaksa dibawa ke Amerika, tempat kerabat terbaik ayahnya tinggal. Begitu jelas terpeta di bayangan Seijuurou saat-saat ketika ia berkenalan dengan keluarga barunya. Tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan—tapi, toh, ia tidak menyesal ditempatkan di lingkungan itu.

Sang ayah angkat—Kenny Ackerman—adalah senior yang bekerja di lembaga permasyarakatan Rikers Island, New York. Tugasnya tak lain dari mengontrol kondisi psikologis para tahanan dari waktu ke waktu, sekaligus membantu pihak forensik menangani kasus kriminal yang tersebar di ibukota. Tak jarang pula kedua putera Kenny mendengar kisah yang beragam tentang klien di lembaga tersebut—entah dari tahanan yang mengidap gangguan jiwa, sampai klien yang luar biasa manipulatif (tak jarang pula kedua bocah itu mendengar cerita tentang kopi yang tidak pernah pas di indera pengecap sang ayah). Sejak masih usia balita, Seijuurou sudah sangat terbiasa mendengar cerita-cerita berkonten seberat itu.

Lepas dari tidak adanya ikatan darah di antara mereka, Seijuurou merasa nyaman tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Ackerman. Sebaliknya, keluarga Ackerman juga memperlakukannya dengan baik—walaupun sedikit eksentrik. Tidak jarang Kenny pulang dan khilaf membelikan bir alih-alih susu cokelat untuk kedua puteranya. Seijuurou kecil pun sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kebiasaan kakaknya membilas tubuh setiap kali mereka pulang dari bepergian.

Kebiasaan-kebiasaan itu terlalu melekat, sehingga aneh rasanya ketika melihat rutinitas keluarga lain yang (katanya) jauh lebih normal.

Setiap pagi, mereka akan terbangun karena suara pintu kamar mandi dibanting—atau perabot yang berbenturan terlalu keras. Kalau sudah begini, Levi akan menghampiri sang ayah untuk membantunya bersiap. Membantu mencarikan seragam, mengambilkan tas kerja, atau menyiapkan sarapan pagi ala kadarnya. Seijuurou suka ikut-ikutan menyiapkan kaus kaki dan sepatu, walau ia lebih banyak menonton di balik pintu kamar dan tertawa.

Lalu, selama Kenny bekerja, ia dan Levi akan bermain bersama. Kadang, Levi mengajarinya matematika—atau ilmu pengetahuan dasar. Mereka akan mengepel bersama tiap pukul 12, lalu menggambar sampai sore. Pukul 3, mereka akan mencelup masuk ke dalam bak, dan Levi sering sekali membantunya membersihkan tubuh. Kesukaan Seijuurou seusai mandi adalah ketika sang kakak mengusap kepalanya ketika mengeringkan rambut.

Ah, mengingat masa-masa itu—rasanya ingin kembali menjadi sosok bocah. Tidak ada beban pekerjaan. Tidak ada lembar-lembar kertas yang harus diurus—kecuali berlembar-lembar lukisan abstrak. Tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan tanggung jawab yang nantinya akan dipikul ketika dewasa.

Kembali lagi pada momen kegemaran Seijuurou yang kedua—menggambar didampingi Levi—ia kembali torehkan krayon ke atas kertas gambar. Detail-detail kecil seperti helai rambut, bola mata, dan pola pakaian ditambah sedikit demi sedikit. Di atas kaus yang menyatukan kedua kepala itu, ia goreskan lambant infinitif lengkap dengan iris dan bulu mata.

Lagi-lagi sang kakak bertanya, "Itu lambang apa?"

"Ini mata," terang laki-laki yang lebih kecil.

"Kenapa harus mata?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Soalnya mata punya bentuk yang bagus, jadi kugambar saja di sini." Senyumnya kembali merekah. "Lagipula, kalau kutambah mata di kaus, kan, kita jadi lebih mudah melihat sekitar."

Filosofinya memang agak tidak masuk akal, tapi di sisi lain tidak salah. Semasa mudanya, Akashi menghabiskan waktu luang dengan membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi di kehidupan nyata: penemuan tidak masuk akal, seperti mobil terbang atau robot serbabisa, orang-orang dengan kekuatan super, dan ide-ide lain di luar pemikiran manusia biasa.

Sang kakak, sebaliknya, lebih realistis. Ia adalah seorang jenius dengan IQ di atas rata-rata, dan menjadi kesayangan banyak orang dewasa. Ia cerdas, tenang, dan begitu bisa diandalkan.

Lebih dari itu, Akashi merasa bahwa tak ada kakak yang lebih baik daripada Levi Ackerman.

Iris gelap Levi lurus menatap gambar itu. Baru beberapa detik kemudian ia berkedip. "Aku tidak begitu paham, sih," akunya, "Tapi ini bukan gambar yang jelek."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ini…" semburat merah merambat di pipi pucat Levi. "Tidak buruk. Lumayan, anak seumurmu bisa menggambar sesuatu serumit ini."

Untuk ukuran seseorang dengan selera tinggi, pujian ini berhasil menarik ujung-ujung bibir Seijuurou ke atas. "Benarkah? _Niisan_ menyukai gambarku?"

Kali ini, sang kakak memutuskan untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan adiknya. "Begitulah. Berhenti memandangku seperti itu." Tangannya refleks bergerak untuk mengusap rambut merah Seijuurou. "Ini sudah jam makan siang—biar kupanaskan lagi makanan sisa kemarin. Apa ada yang ingin kaumakan, Sei?"

Masih lekat memandang Levi, anak kecil itu menggeleng. "Makan apa saja boleh, asal ditemani oleh _oniisan_."

Ya. Selama ia masih bisa bersama keluarganya yang sekarang, asalkan ia bisa melihat dan berada di sisi Levi, apapun bersedia ia lakukan.

.

.

Ketukan pintu dari luar menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunannya. Setelah berdeham dan memosisikan diri di tempat duduk, ia baru menyahut, "Masuk."

Pintu menguak terbuka setelah jeda selama beberapa detik, mengekspos sosok laki-laki dengan proporsi tubuh ideal—hanya saja, kulitnya di bawah tingkat kecerahan rata-rata—yang berwajah masam. "Aku tidak terlambat, 'kan?" tanyanya tanpa etika.

Akashi, alih-alih menghardik kesal, menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. "Tidak," sahutnya tenang. "Terima kasih karena sudah datang tepat waktu."

Lawan bicaranya mengangkat sebelah alis dengan malas. Pintu diayun menutup dengan satu tangan. "Aku benci kalau kau bicara formal begitu. Kita sudah berteman sejak lama, kan?"

"Dalam kasus ini, kau adalah klienku. Untuk menghindari terjadinya bias, bukankah lebih baik kalau sejak awal kita sudah profesional?" tangannya digerakkan ke arah bangku di hadapannya. "Duduklah, Daiki."

Masih menggerutu—walaupun samar-samar—sang klien menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa. Satu kaki langsung dinaikkan begitu saja di atas paha yang lain. Luar biasa serampangan, tapi Akashi tidak memilih untuk semerta-merta marah dan mengusirnya keluar.

Sekali lagi, profesionalitas dan sopan santun harus diprioritaskan, bukan?

"Kau masih punya waktu lama, 'kan?" pertanyaan itu lebih seperti tuntutan. "Karena aku tidak mau ada interupsi dalam bentuk apapun saat kita sedang mengobrol."

Akashi memiringkan kepala. "Barangkali aku lupa memberitahumu—klienku yang berikutnya baru datang pukul duabelas siang nanti," ujarnya ringan. Agak kontradiktif dengan apa yang ada di otak—karena jelas-jelas ia ingat bahwa tadi pagi informasi itu sudah ia sampaikan. Sekalipun begitu, tabu hukumnya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata berunsur menggurui seperti 'sudah kubilang', 'masa kau tidak tahu?', atau kalimat-kalimat lain semacamnya.

Ketika kau ingin berinteraksi dengan seorang Aomine Daiki, sebaiknya pastikan kepalamu dingin, dan siap-siaplah merendahkan harga dirimu. Ini demi masa depan yang lebih baik. Akashi tahu, karena ia sudah belajar begitu banyak. Tidak hanya berlandaskan pada pengalaman di masa lalu—ya, Aomine sudah menjadi sosok narsistik dan keras kepala sejak dahulu kala—tapi juga dari studi kasus yang ia pelajari secara mendalam.

Di usianya yang masih 25 tahun, Aomine sudah memiliki pencapaian yang luar biasa. Menjabat sebagai kepala manager di perusahaan tekstil yang berpusat di Asakusa sejak dua tahun silam, lulusan tercepat jurusan manajemen di Universitas Tokyo, dan seorang pebisnis handal. Lepas dari masa lalunya yang begitu bandel dan lebih suka bermain-main, Akashi agak terkejut ketika temannya itu berhasil menggunakan otaknya dengan luar biasa.

Dulu, di masa sekolah menengah, Aomine pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi pebasket nomor satu di dunia. Menjadi anggota liga basket nasional di Amerika, dilabeli _ace_ terbaik sepanjang masa, dan namanya melejit di berbagai majalah olahraga.

Sayang, takdir membelok seenaknya sendiri. Sang ayah rupa-rupanya sudah habis kesabaran. Aomine diseret masuk ke dunia bisnis, dibebani tanggung jawab mengurus perusahaan. Adalah sebuah kehebatan tersendiri ketika Aomine berhasil memenuhi ekspektasi ayahnya dengan sempurna. Akashi kira, hal seperti itu hanya terjadi di kisah klasik.

Keberadaan Aomine di bironya adalah suatu keterkejutan sendiri. Di satu musim dingin, tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu, ia menelepon Akashi setelah sekian tahun tidak mengontaknya, dan saat itu juga mengajaknya untuk bertemu di salah satu kafe kecil di sudut kota. Laki-laki itu begitu depresi selama pembicaraan berlangsung, dan—tentu saja—Akashi bertanya-tanya kala itu, kenapa Aomine justru mengunjunginya alih-alih mendatangi ahli kejiwaan.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, dan bukan ahli jiwa sialan itu," adalah respons yang terlontar dari mulut Aomine saat itu. "Aku membutuhkan peranmu sebagai pengacaraku. Bantu aku meluruskan kasus ini."

Butuh waktu sekurang-kurangnya satu jam untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Semenjak ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri, Aomine kehilangan figur seorang wanita dalam hidupnya. Tak ada lagi yang membelai rambutnya, dan tiada seorang pun yang mau memeluk Aomine yang basah oleh peluh. Hanya ibunya seorang yang rela menerima Aomine, sekurang—dan segelap apapun ia, luar dan dalam. Ia kehilangan sosok tulus itu, dan merasa tak ada lagi wanita yang bisa menyamai ibunya.

"Ibuku, ya, hanya dia. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan ibuku. Dia satu-satunya wanita yang bisa kuterima" adalah prinsip Aomine Daiki.

Pada usianya yang keenam belas, Aomine sudah terlibat dengan hubungan yang tidak sehat. Kekasihnya, wanita berdada lebar dan berotak sempit, menjadi sosok pertama selain sang ibunda yang membelai bisep lelaki itu. Ialah yang mendesiskan nama Aomine, ketika keduanya bergelut di dalam bilik kamar mandi sekolah. Tanpa kekuasaan ayahnya, ia mungkin harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Sayang, kasus itu tidak berhenti sampai sana. Si gadis mengamuk. Ia lempar barang-barang pemberian Aomine. Ia hujani sang lelaki dengan ratusan kata makian dan cipratan air mata. Penyebabnya? Kelewat sepele—hanya gara-gara _chat_ yang tidak terbalas selama 10 jam. Gadis itu menuduh Aomine berselingkuh, punya wanita simpanan selama mereka berkencan.

Dari situ Aomine tahu; perempuan adalah makhluk paling egois yang pernah diciptakan. Mereka ingin dunialah yang berputar di sekitar mereka, dan bukan mereka yang mengikuti jalannya semesta. Mereka berisik, mereka penuh tuntutan, dan mereka tidak punya otak. Mereka tak lebih dari boneka yang dipajang di etalase, hanya saja bisa berak dan bisa mengeluarkan darah.

Tapi dasar Aomine, lama kelamaan ia jadi lebih sering berganti pacar ketimbang berganti celana dalam. Satu hari ia menggamit lengan seorang perempuan, besoknya sudah bicara dengan jarak kurang dari lima sentimeter dengan perempuan lain. Pipinya sudah kebal ditampari. Kupingnya sudah terbiasa menerima kata-kata makian dan hinaan. Tangisan apalagi. Layaknya vaksin, ia menciptakan daya tahan tersendiri dari peristiwa-peristiwa tersebut.

Bahkan, ketika jabatannya sebagai pewaris muda menjadi sorotan masyarakat, ia tak bisa menghilangkan stigma dan kebiasaan buruknya itu. Sekretaris-sekretaris seksi dijawil. Pekerjaannya sempurna, baik di balik meja maupun di atas tempat tidur. Ayahnya tidak tahu kalau diam-diam ia menyimpan puluhan kontak wanita cantik—yang selalu ia asumsikan sebagai sang ibunda.

Akashi pernah melihat baris-baris obrolan Aomine dengan tiap gadis—tentu saja atas izin sang empunya—dan menggelengkan kepala sendiri. Temannya seolah kehilangan respek terhadap sosok perempuan. Mereka hanya dijadikan objek pemuas hasrat, dan bukan pendamping hidup. Obrolannya terlalu erotis, dan relatif menjijikkan. Gadis-gadis ini—yang dengan mudahnya Aomine dekati—dengan mudah pula dicampakkan dan diusir pergi. Dari pekerjaan, kehidupan di rumah, sampai hubungan dengan orang lain, tak pernah Aomine pamer kekuasaan dan superioritas.

Berhasil memperoleh informasi sebanyak itulah, Akashi berhasil membuat Aomine berlutut perlahan-lahan di depannya—bahkan tanpa laki-laki itu sadari.

Aomine mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam. Embusan kasar terdengar setelahnya. "Yah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku tidak usah mengkhawatirkan adanya interupsi, kan?"

"Semua telepon sudah kumatikan, dan sekretarisku sudah memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengetuk pintu selama tiga jam ke depan," kata Akashi tenang. "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung bicara saja?"

"Oke." Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Aomine langsung melengkung ke depan. Kakinya langsung menapak semua di lantai berkarpet. "Kemarin, aku membunuh perempuan _lagi._ "

Begitu saja terlontar. Tidak ada keragu-raguan, tidak ada raut bersalah yang mewarnai wajah gelapnya. Cara Aomine mengucapkan kalimat itu terasa kelewat kasual untuk sebuah peristiwa serius.

Jeda beberapa saat. Jam dinding terdengar begitu keras, dan aroma pewangi ruangan tidak pernah terasa setajam ini. Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis, tanpa adanya ekspresi cemas maupun terkejut. "Lanjutkan."

"Yah, kau sudah pernah kuceritakan soal dia. Gadis manis yang kutemui pada salah satu konferensi yang kuikuti di Bunkyou. Kami langsung bertukar kontak dalam waktu satu jam." Ada ekspresi liar yang tak bisa dijelaskan ketika lelaki itu menyeringai. "Dia lucu sekali. Beberapa kali mengajakku pulang ke apartemennya hanya untuk minum kopi dan bercengkerama. Tapi aku sabar. Aku mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya—tentang bos yang tidak tahu aturan, rekan kerja yang selalu berisik, dan soal kursus memasaknya.

"Ketika kutanya lebih jauh, ternyata ia selalu tinggal sendirian. Tidak ada waktu—dan uang lebih—untuk menggaji asisten rumah tangga atau semacamnya. Apartemennya kecil, tapi tidak begitu sempit. Malah, dia orang yang sangat rapi menjaga barang-barangnya. Ruang tengahnya wangi lavender."

Alis Akashi naik semakin tinggi, tapi tidak ada satupun kata terlontar keluar.

"Setelah aku yakin dia sudah cukup mempercayaiku, aku meneleponnya. Kalau tidak salah, itu hari Jumat siang. Dia sedang sakit, jadi tidak pergi ke kantor. Dengan alibi 'ingin mengunjungimu', aku segera meluncur ke apartemennya. Semuanya sudah siap. Aku tinggal membeli bunga lavender palsu dari salah satu toko _online_ , karena buat apa mahal-mahal membeli bunga palsu kalau orang itu akan mati dalam hitungan detik?

"Ketika dia melihatku datang, wajahnya senang luar biasa. Dia pasti sudah begitu terikat denganku, sehingga melihatku saja sudah membuatnya kegirangan." Aomine mendengus bangga. "Tapi apa boleh buat, kan? Aku tidak pernah berniat menjadi kekasihnya, atau apapun itu. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya terbujur mati di hadapanku."

"Dan kau melakukannya dengan cara yang biasa," simpul Akashi tenang.

"Dan _aku_ melakukannya dengan cara yang biasa." Aomine mengulangi, masih berpuas diri. "Tidak ada yang lebih mudah dari menyerang wanita yang sedang sakit. Mereka yang sudah lemah jadi semakin lemah. Aku baru saja mencekiknya selama tiga menit, dan dia sudah merosot tak bernyawa ke lantai."

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya tanpa cela." Senyuman sang pengacara terlihat begitu apresiatif di mata Aomine. "Aku senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu, Daiki."

"Hmph," dengus sang lawan bicara. "Setidaknya kau tidak lebih cerewet dari ayahku. Dia benar-benar diktaktor yang tidak bisa melihat rambut berantakan sehelai pun."

Akashi terkekeh. "Aku tahu kau terbebani sekali," ujarnya prihatin. "Apalagi dengan penurunan saham di—"

"Astaga, jangan ingatkan aku soal itu." Punggung Aomine kembali menghantam sandaran kursi. "Seminggu penuh aku dicaci maki. Katanya, 'aku tidak mendidikmu untuk menghancurkan bisnis kita. Kerja yang benar'. Memangnya selama ini aku ngapain? Jadi tukang bersih-bersih di kamar mandi?"

Sang pengacara hanya diam ketika mendengar keluh kesah dari klien merangkap sahabatnya itu. Aomine sejak dulu sampai sekarang tidak suka disalahkan. Ia tahu benar betapa keras kemauannya untuk berada di posisi puncak—posisi yang sarat sanjungan dan pujian. Tidak ada ruang di hatinya untuk celaan, bahkan cacian. Ia tahu benar kalau Aomine begitu ingin berkuasa di atas apapun.

"Aku paham kalau kau sedang kesal, tapi ada baiknya kita fokus pada target kita saat ini." Punggung rekannya ditepuk sekali. "Aku ingin kau mengabaikan ayahmu, musuh-musuhmu di kantor, dan apapun yang menghalangi proses kita. Aku ingin ketika kau melakukan tugas-tugas yang lain, otakmu hanya terarah ke sana."

Aomine mengangguk patuh.

"Perempuan berikutnya adalah kenalanku." Tangan kanan merogoh sesuatu dari saku jas. Selembar foto gadis muda disodorkan. "Namanya Momoi Satsuki. Dia adalah seorang perawat di rumah sakit swasta dekat sini, dan dia adalah kandidat yang tepat untuk kautarget. Seorang blasteran Cina-Jepang. Orangtuanya tinggal di Taiwan, dan ia hanya punya seorang kerabat di Jepang."

"Dia cantik," Aomine berkomentar, tidak peduli dengan informasi lain yang dibeberkan pengacaranya. Matanya kentara sekali mengarah pada kedua buah dada sang wanita dengan kurang ajar.

Tapi Akashi sudah sangat terbiasa diabaikan. "Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya."

Foto kini berpindah tangan ke genggaman Aomine. Alis biru gelap saling bertaut, berusaha memproses wajah yang tercetak di situ. "Dia mirip seseorang. Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Bisa jadi," tukas Akashi ringan.

Kenyataannya, ia tahu kalau Aomine tidak pernah bisa lepas dari figur ibunya. Perempuan-perempuan yang ia lihat selalu diklaim mirip dengan ibunya—dan ia merasa melakukan pembunuhan pada orang yang sama berulang kali. Ada satu kali peristiwa ketika ia berujar, "Aku selalu melihat ibuku meninggal—lagi dan lagi. Aku melihatnya mati di depanku, oleh tanganku sendiri."

Pada tahap itu, seharusnya dia sudah dilarikan ke psikiater. Jiwanya sudah begitu terganggu. Hanya saja, Akashi menunggu dengan sabar. Jangan sampai Aomine dimasukkan ke dalam sel rumah sakit jiwa sebelum apa yang _ia_ inginkan terwujud.

Ketika Aomine tertangkap, ia ingin Levi-lah yang terlibat dalam penangkapan itu. Ia ingin melihat kakaknya beraksi setelah sekian lama. Ia ingin melihat seberapa jagonya sang kakak—sekaligus kembali menguji kecerdasannya dalam mendeduksi pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini.

Baginya, Aomine hanyalah satu batu loncatan kecil untuk menemui Levi.

"Dengar," kedua punggung melengkung ke tengah meja. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Akashi berbisik begitu rendah, sampai-sampai Aomine harus menajamkan kuping. "Wanita ini adalah targetmu berikutnya. Kali ini, pastikan kau tidak bergerak secepat sebelumnya, karena kali ini kehati-hatian lebih menjadi prioritas."

Faktanya, ia sengaja memperlambat prosedur karena ingin memberikan jejak bagi sang kakak. Kalau semuanya lancar, maka ini akan menjadi kali terakhir Akashi menggunakan Aomine untuk kepentingan pribadinya.

Walaupun ragu-ragu, sang klien mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

"Aku tahu kau akan menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna. Seperti biasa." Senyum profesional itu muncul. Mereka saling berjabat tangan. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu hasilnya."

"Aku juga."

Sekalipun begitu, Akashi tahu betul apa yang ia tunggu. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana nasib Aomine setelah ini. Mana ia peduli dengan klien sombong yang tata krama saja tidak punya?

Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Levi seorang. Bagaimana mereka akan bertemu, dan bagaimana nasibnya berbalik setelah bertemu dengan sosok yang menghilang selama 20 tahun ini.

Ketika Aomine menutup pintu, Akashi tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Sekarang, saatnya menunggu."

Itulah tugasnya sekarang. Ia cukup duduk tenang dan menanti hari berganti. Ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menorehkan ceritanya kembali.


	3. Chapter 2

Orang bilang, takdir adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Kita tidak mungkin tahu bagaimana ia bermula, dan akan ke mana dia mengarah. Takdir adalah sesuatu yang tidak presisif, bisa melenceng dari garis, dan tidak kenal ampun.

Bagi Seijuurou, apa yang terjadi hari itu adalah takdir. Takdir dengan sengaja memilihnya sebagai korban yang bisa dihancurkan. Semuanya bermula dari perkara sederhana: kecerobohan Kenny Ackerman dalam membawa perlengkapannya selagi bekerja.

"Astaga," tangan kecil meraih tas kerja yang tersampir di kursi belajar sang ayah yang berantakan. sang kakak—Levi—mengembuskan napas berat, lantaran sudah tobat. "Ayah melupakan tas kerjanya."

Bukan sekali ini saja Kenny melupakan barang-barangnya. Dari jas kerja, dompet, ponsel, sampai-sampai kacamata sendiri saja bisa luput dari daftar bawaan. Hanya saja, kali ini agak kelewatan—masa dia bisa lupa membawa tas kerja sendiri? Isinya penting-penting semua, lagi. Dari dokumen berkontenkan data-data para narapidana berikut foto mereka, alat bantu rekam, dan buku notes berisi catatan-catatan penting.

Ah, ini pasti gara-gara ia bekerja sampai subuh—jadi bangun terlambat dan tergesa-gesa seperti ini. Hura-huru ketika ia bangun keesokan harinya sampai membuat Seijuurou, yang seharusnya memenuhi jatah tidur 9 jammnya, jadi terbangun. Masih kentara betul kepingan-kepingan kejadiannya. Kenny terbangun dari tidurnya di atas meja kerja—nyaris terjungkal saking kagetnya—lalu melompat untuk mengambil jas dan, _wus_ , pergi begitu saja.

Levi bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan "selamat pagi". Sudah kepalang _shock_ karena semua ketergesa-gesaan itu.

"Telepon ayah saja," Seijuurou menyarankan. Sekalipun matanya masih berat lantaran mengantuk, ia berusaha berjinjit sedikit untuk mencapai bahu sang kakak. Ingin menenangkan kegundahan Levi.

Levi mengangguk setuju. Senyumnya naik sedikit ketika tangan kecil Seijuurou menepuk pundaknya. Ia berjinjit sedikit untuk menggapai telepon rumah di atas meja kerja, dan dalam hitungan detik sudah menempelkan gagang telepon di telinga. Mengandalkan ingatan di atas rata-ratanya, ia memencet nomor ponsel sang ayah.

Pada nada sambung kedua, samar-samar terdengar bunyi dering ponsel dari dalam tas.

Kakak-beradik itu saling pandang. Antara bingung, tapi juga kesal. Kok bisa-bisanya ayah mereka seceroboh ini. "Dasar… ponsel saja ia lupakan," dengus Levi.

"Terus, kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Seijuurou. "Bukannya ayah sering dapat telepon penting, ya?" bahkan di rumah, telepon Kenny tidak jarang berdering. Dari kepala kepolisian, rumah sakit—baik umum maupun jiwa—bahkan dari nomor-nomor asing. Apa mereka harus diusik dengan dering itu seharian?

"Itulah masalahnya." Telepon dikembalikan ke atas meja. Sudut-sudut bibir Levi melengkung turun. "Kita, 'kan, tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di kantor. Karir ayah banyak dipertaruhkan di sini."

Ah, dasar Levi. Seijuurou sering tidak mengerti, kenapa kakaknya sering menggunakan istilah aneh dan tidak umum untuk menggambarkan suatu situasi. Otaknya yang masih kecil kesulitan mencerna. "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, ayah tidak boleh meninggalkan ponselnya seperti ini," jelas Levi dengan sabar. Satu tangannya mengusap rambut Seijuurou. "Bayangkan kalau banyak orang marah gara-gara telepon atau pesan mereka tidak dibalas. Bisa-bisa ayah kena masalah. Dia, kan, punya posisi kerja yang sangat penting."

Helai-helai merah memantul ketika Seijuurou mengangguk. Ia suka diusap seperti itu. "Jadi?"

"Jadi…" hening beberapa saat. Alis Levi saling bertaut. Pertimbangannya berat. Kalau ia tetap di rumah, profesi sang ayah bisa terancam. Apabila ia memutuskan untuk pergi—lebih dari pertimbangan kendaraan apa yang harus ia naiki (demi apapun, Levi masih sepuluh tahun)—siapa yang akan menjaga Sei?

Iris merah bertemu dengan warna hitam. Menciptakan kontak mata selama beberapa detik. Menatap sang adik membuat Levi semakin tidak tega. Adiknya ini terlalu manis, terlalu lucu, dan terlalu polos. Kalau hal buruk terjadi anak ini, Levi tidak akan mau memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Apalagi kalau membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang bisa terjadi—seperti insiden-insiden tidak menyenangkan sebelum ini. Mengingatnya kembali saja sudah memberatkan kepala.

Astaga, bayangkan kalau dia bisa membelah diri. Tidak masuk akal, tapi akan sangat berguna jika digunakan untuk saat-saat sedilematis sekarang.

Tarik napas, embuskan. _Ayo, Levi, putuskan sekarang!_

Sekalipun ekspresi ragu kentara sekali terlukis di wajah Levi, ia tetap berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin. "Bagaimana kalau aku pergi sebentar untuk membawakan tas ayah?"

"Pergi sebentar itu berapa lama?"

"Tidak akan lebih dari satu jam. Aku janji." Levi membungkuk sedikit, dan menepuk pundak si bocah. "Kalau bisa, akan kubelikan sesuatu dalam perjalanan pulang. Ada yang ingin kaumakan untuk siang ini?"

Sei menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia tidak menangis, tapi ekspresinya tidak terlihat senang. "Aku mau pergi dengan _oniisan_. Kalau tidak ada _oniisan_ , aku tidak mau."

Melihat reaksi adiknya yang seperti ini semakin memberatkan Levi. Mukanya yang merengut itu, juga sudut-sudut mata yang siap mengucurkan air mata kapan saja—Levi paling tidak suka melihat ekspresi itu terlukis di wajah Seijuurou.

Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat. "Jangan. Lebih baik kau jaga rumah dan menggambar. Biar aku saja yang pergi," tukas Levi cepat-cepat. Mana mungkin ia biarkan adiknya ikut berdesak-desakan di dalam kendaraan umum, atau bahkan bertemu dengan orang-orang berbahaya di lingkungan kerja sang ayah? Jangan sampai Seijuurou terlibat masalah hanya gara-gara dia.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Janji." Nada suara itu terdengar begitu sungguh-sungguh, dan Levi serius. Dia ingin cepat-cepat berada di sisi adiknya lagi.

Bibir bawah Seijuurou sudah maju beberapa mili. Rasa kesal merambati dadanya perlahan-lahan—kenapa ia tidak pernah diizinkan pergi? Pernah, sekali waktu dia ingin menemani Levi berbelanja—tapi, sama seperti saat ini, dilarang. Ada perasaan kecewa, kesal, dan tidak terima.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa ikut menemani Levi mengembalikan tas, dan juga menerima ucapan terima kasih dari sang ayah? Apa karena dia terlalu kecil, lalu semua orang tidak bisa mempercayainya sebagaimana mereka percaya pada Levi?

Atau—apakah Levi begitu ingin memperoleh apresiasi itu untuk dia sendiri seutuhnya—sehingga rela mengesampingkan adik sendiri? Kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu berputar di dalam otak. Seijuurou benci mengakuinya, tapi tak jarang pemikiran sarat negativitas itu muncul.

Tapi di sisi lain, Levi benar. Dia tidak akan suka meninggalkan buku gambarnya sendiri. Lagipula, Seijuurou ingin membuktikan bahwa dia—sekalipun tetap tinggal di rumah—juga bisa membuat kakak dan ayahnya bangga. Seijuurou ingin terlihat kuat, sebagaimana selama ini Levi, sosok yang selama ini ia kagumi, selalu bersikap di hadapannya.

Ia tarik napas dalam-dalam, tidak mau terlihat cengeng. _Tidak apa-apa_. Lain kali saja dia dan kakaknya pergi berdua. Toh, ini bukan perjalanan yang menyenangkan.

 _Ya, aku bisa pergi dengan_ oniisan _lain kali._

Sayang, sugesti-sugesti itu tetap memberatkan hatinya.

Menyadari kegundahan adiknya, Levi menghela napas. Rambut Seijuurou kembali diusap. Kehangatan yang berpindah dari telapak tangan Levi ke rambutnya tidak pernah tidak membuat emosi Seijuurou mereda. "Jangan lupa kunci pintu."

"Oke."

Satu jam setelahnya, Seijuurou melambai ke arah kakaknya yang menaiki sepeda dari teras depan. Melihat sosok yang biasa tidak pernah jauh darinya membuat sesuatu di dalam dada Seijuurou mencelos. Apakah ia sebegitu terikatnya dengan sang kakak?

Selama ini, ia tidak pernah tidak bergantung pada Levi. Dari mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga, belajar, bahkan melakukan hal-hal privasi—seperti mandi atau mengenakan pakaian. Levi selalu ada di sisinya, dan Seijuurou tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Mungkin, satu-satunya masalah adalah kenyataan bahwa ia jadi kesulitan berdiri sendiri tanpa adanya Levi sebagai penopang.

Baru ia mau menutup pintu, seekor kucing kurus dengan wajah galak muncul entah dari mana. Sepasang mata kuningnya menghujam Seijuurou dengan ekspresi sombong.

Oh, bukan sekali ini saja hewan keluar dan masuk pelataran rumah keluarga Ackerman. Dari burung kecil sampai anjing jalanan seolah-olah memiliki ketertarikan khusus terhadap rumah yang mayoritasnya hanya anak-anak. Mungkin, karena pekarangannya tidak pernah dipangkas dengan baik sehingga mereka bisa berbaring tanpa takut ketahuan. Atau barangkali, tidak banyak rumah yang sesepi ini.

Seijuurou kecil balas menatap. Hanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan saja hewan itu. Toh, kucing tidak akan mengganggu kalau tidak diusik duluan.

Sayangnya, si kucing berpikiran lain. Mungkin, pemandangan anak laki-laki yang manis itu terlalu menggoda untuk tidak diganggu. Dengan gemulai dan tetap arogan, ia melompat ke arah Seijuurou. Ekspektasinya, si anak manusia akan menjauh—atau sebaik-baiknya ia, akan menggendongnya keluar rumah.

Tapi Seijuurou, kenyataannya, langsung membanting pintu. Tepat ketika tubuh hewan malang itu masih tertinggal separuh di luar. Eongannya melengking tinggi, memekakkan pendengaran.

Anak kecil lainnya akan menutup kuping dan ikut menjerit, atau bahkan menangis ketika melihat pemandangan ini. Mereka akan berjongkok dan mengocehkan permintaan maaf, atau memanggil orang yang lebih dewasa untuk menolong.

Tapi Seijuurou diam. Ya, suara kucing itu jelas-jelas mengganggu. Dan ia membencinya. Ia benci segala sesuatu yang tidak sesuai keinginan—kelihatan jelas dari ekspresinya ketika sang kakak pergi tanpa persetujuannya tadi.

" _Oniisan_ tidak suka ada bulu kucing di dalam rumah." Ia berujar datar. Levi sudah memintanya untuk 'jaga rumah', maka pantas kalau dia bersikap agak keras, kan?

Pintu dibuka, dan hewan malang itu langsung ditendang keluar. Pintu kembali mengayun tertutup beberapa saat kemudian, mengabaikan erangan sakit bercampur marah dari luar sana. Erangannya begitu mengganggu gendang telinga.

 _Apa aku harus membuatnya bungkam sekalian?_ Seijuurou menggeleng, mengelakkan argumennya sendiri. Ini kucing jalanan—dan dia tidak mau mengotori tangannya untuk semata-mata merobek pita suara hewan itu.

Bukannya Seijuurou membenci hewan. Ia menyukai mereka, kok. Ada kalanya dia akan diam dan mengelus punggung lembut seekor kucing (sekalipun bukan kucing jalanan yang jorok seperti sekarang ini). Kau akan sering melihatnya bermain dengan kelinci peliharan milik tetangga. Yang perlu disayangkan, kesukaannya terhadap hewan-hewan itu tidak bisa bertahan terlalu lama. Dia bisa saja menimang-nimang anak anjing di satu hari, dan tahu-tahu saja sudah—begitulah, rasanya terlalu kejam jika diceritakan.

"Oke! Saatnya menggambar!"

Sudut-sudut bibirnya kembali melengkung naik ketika Seijuurou mengayunkan kaki-kaki kecilnya ke kamar. Otaknya sudah membayangkan banyak objek untuk dilukis.

Tapi untuk sekarang, objek terkuat yang ingin ia gambar akan berjudul 'kucing menyebalkan dengan tubuh terpisah'.

Ah, ia tidak sabar ingin memamerkan hasil karya itu pada Levi.

.

.

Lamunan Akashi saat itu buyar begitu saja mendengar getar notifikasi di interkomnya.

"Akashi- _san_ , Rivaille—bukan—Levi - _san_ dikabarkan sudah tiba di bandara," salah seorang asisten memberitahu lewat interkom.

Akashi menegakkan tubuh. _Jadi dia benar-benar menanggapi pesanku dengan baik._ Perasaan senang bercampur cemas mengaduk dada ketika ia memikirkan sosok Levi yang tak pernah lagi ia lihat sejak saat itu. Apakah ia akan langsung mengenali Akashi? Bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat mereka saling berjumpa?

Otaknya otomatis membayangkan ratusan dialog yang mungkin terbentuk. Skenario-skenario yang sederhana sampai dramatis mengenai pertemuannya dengan Levi semakin memicu kerja jantung Akashi.

"Baru saja?" suaranya diusahakan senetral mungkin. _Ingat, Akashi, tetap bersikap profesional._

"Sekitar pukul dua siang, pesawatnya mendarat. Dia akan segera meluncur ke lokasi kejadian dari Narita."

Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan dilirik. Sekarang sudah lewat limabelas menit dari pukul dua. Kemungkinan Levi sedang—atau barangkali, sudah—menemukan taksi dan melaju ke tempat kejadian perkara.

"Baiklah," ujarnya tenang. "Jangan suruh siapapun mendekati area itu. Pastikan tim mata-mata hanya mengawasi dia setelah keluar dari gedung TKP."

Asistennya mengangguk. "Saya mengerti."

Sambungan interkom diputus beberapa saat kemudian. Lutut Akashi bergerak naik-turun di bawah meja. Napasnya terasa begitu sesak. Ia sampai harus menarik napas berkali-kali—perlahan-lahan untuk mengontrol sirkulasi oksigennya hingga kembali normal. Belum pernah ia merasa sesemangat ini setelah dua puluh tahun. Perasaan ini berbeda dengan perasaan ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan kasus yang rumit, atau ketika menemukan argument panas yang menarik.

Tidak. Ini mempengaruhinya lebih kuat dari sekadar mengurus pekerjaan.

Terlebih lagi, selama ini Akashi terkenal begitu tenang dan berwibawa. Tak ada satu mili pun dari gerakan tubuhnya yang terlihat kekanakan—lebih-lebih lagi menimbulkan kesan berlebih.

Tapi siapa yang bisa menduga kalau kehadiran seseorang saja bisa membuat adrenalin seorang Akashi naik sebegini tingginya?

Laptop yang semula tertutup kembali dibuka. Layar kembali terang dalam hitungan detik, menampilkan fitur email. Ia tekan tombol _refresh,_ berharap menemukan pesan dengan baris-baris nama Levi di sana.

Ia menemukan banyak nama, tapi tidak ada Levi di antara nama-nama itu. Tombol panah melengkung kembali ditekan, tapi nihil. Sang profiler rupanya hanya membaca tanpa membalas. Apakah memang begitu kebiasaannya—sok jual mahal agar dikira keren? Atau ia memiliki asisten atau siapapun yang membacakan pesan itu untuknya?

Jika ya, Akashi akan sangat kecewa.

Sama seperti ketika sang kakak pulang dengan ayahnya—yang sangat protektif menggenggam jemari kecil Levi—Akashi cemas tak tertolong ketika merasakan sensasi yang mirip. Bagaimana kalau kakaknya benar-benar lupa padanya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau mereka saling bertegur sapa sebagai orang asing?

Jas yang tersampir di gantungan dekat pintu ditatap selama beberapa menit. Akashi menimbang-nimbang sejenak, apakah ia harus menyusul ke tempat kejadian perkara, atau haruskah dia tetap di tempat dan menunggu?

Tombol interkom kembali ditekan beberapa detik setelahnya. Sebaiknya bersabar dan menjadi pengamat dari jauh adalah opsi terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Sambungkan teleponnya ke nomor kantor polisi. Ya, ke kantor pusat. Aku perlu mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya."— _tentang orang-orang seperti apa yang akan 'berkolaborasi' dengan kakak._

Sebenci-bencinya ia pada Levi, mana mungkin sang adik tega membiarkan kakaknya terjebak dalam tim yang buruk? Insting kekeluargaan yang selama ini menguap hilang mendadak muncul lagi.

Kenyataan itu pun hanya bisa ia sambut dengan senyum pahit.

.

.

"Selamat siang, Akashi- _san_ ," suara dari telepon menyapa. Tidak butuh seorang jenius untuk menduga bahwa peneleponnya adalah mata-mata bayaran sendiri. "Kami sudah mengumpulkan informasi lengkap tentang kantor polisi tempat Levi- _san_ akan bekerja selama di Jepang."

"Hmm," mata Akashi tak berhenti melirik ke arah layar komputer. _Tidak ada notifikasi jawaban sama sekali._ Ia menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri, lalu kembali memusatkan fokusnya ke percakapan dalam telepon. "Langsung bawa saja ke kantorku."

"Akan segera saya antar." Sambungan langsung diputus. Akashi, saat ini, sedang terjebak dalam gejolak emosi yang menghambat kemampuannya bersikap ramah seperti biasa. Entah itu pengaruh hormonal—sama seperti gadis-gadis menstruasi—atau faktor lingkungan: munculnya Levi Ackerman dalam garis kisahnya _lagi._

 _Update_ terbarunya, menurut pihak mata-mata, Levi menggabungkan diri—atau lebih tepatnya, dipaksa bergabung—ke dalam salah satu tim kepolisian yang dikhususkan untuk menyidik kasus pembunuhan berantai ini. Anggotanya adalah orang-orang yang menurut Akashi tak lebih dari segerombolan pecundang. Entah kenapa, justru ialah yang kecewa. Mungkin karena imaji Levi lebih tepat bersanding dengan orang-orang hebat dengan wibawa dan karakter sekuat kakaknya itu. Atau karena alasan lain—entahlah.

Pertemuan mereka—antara Levi dengan tim itu di TKP—sama sekali tidak terekam oleh mata-mata—Akashi sendiri yang menyarankan untuk tidak mendokumentasi apapun, karena Levi bisa sangat sensitif melacak kejanggalan di setiap sudut.

Seorang karyawan laki-laki dengan kemeja putih dan dasi biru pucat datang dengan membawa map berisi lembaran-lembaran yang sangat tebal. "Saya diminta untuk membawa dokumen ini untuk Anda, Akashi- _san_."

Akashi mengangguk, menggumamkan 'terima kasih'nya dengan senyum tipis.

Ketika dokumen itu sudah berada di tangannya, ia langsung mencari-cari informasi tim kepolisian yang akan bersanding dengan Levi. Informasi itu ia temukan di lembar ke-200 data (dalam hati, ia ucapkan apresiasi pada pengumpul data yang sudah sangat luar biasa menghasilkan laporan seakurat dan sedetail ini, walaupun demi itu perlu ia habiskan ratusan ribu _yen_ ). Bagai predator kelaparan, ia lahap baris-baris data itu dengan begitu cepat.

Kepala timnya—Jean—adalah pria narsistik yang tidak bisa diandalkan, walaupun ayahnya adalah kepala kepolisian Tokyo. Selalu datang terlambat ke tempat kejadian perkara. Jago bela diri, tapi tidak pernah bisa menggunakannya dengan tepat dalam situasi yang dibutuhkan. Banyak testimoni negatif dari rekan kerja sebelumnya, dan Akashi jadi sanksi—apakah Jean menjadi pimpinan tim karena kekuatan koneksi, atau ada potensi lain yang tidak dapat dilacak dengan sekali observasi sekilas? Ekspresi yang terdokumentasi di foto itu terlihat menantang, tapi bisa langsung menciut kalau digertak balik.

"Ini betul-betul kepala tim?" gumam Akashi separuh tak percaya. Mengusap mata berkali-kali, mengira apa yang ia lihat saat itu adalah delusi—tapi sayang, semuanya nyata dan mutlak. "Yang benar saja."

Kalau dibandingkan dengan satu-satunya wanita di dalam tim, Mikasa Ackerman, seharusnya Jean lebih cocok menjadi anggota. Mikasa tangkas, cerdas, dan—sekalipun ekspresi matanya mampu membunuh siapapun—ia mampu mengendalikan situasi dengan baik. Mikasa adalah angin yang berembus tenang, tapi bisa mengamuk laksana tornado kalau diperlukan. Prestasinya di bidang kepolisian sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Kabarnya, Mikasa adalah keponakan pertama dari sepupu Kenny Ackerman. Masih ada hubungan darah dengan Levi—entah yang bersangkutan tahu atau tidak. Sebagai seorang _workaholic,_ Kenny jarang sekali mengoceh seputar keluarga atau kerabatnya. Akashi pun hanya mengenali tiap-tiap wajah keluarga Ackerman dari foto keluarga yang berdebu tebal dan berwarna _sepia_. Figur keluarga di mata Akashi, saat itu, hanyalah Levi dan Kenny.

Lalu Armin Alert. Akashi sempat salah mengira dia perempuan—habis kontur wajahnya begitu halus. Yang termuda dari semua anggota tim, sekaligus yang tercerdas—salah satu pemula yang berhasil memperoleh promosi tercepat. Sayang, hanya otaknya yang bekerja dengan baik, dan bukan fisiknya. Tipikal laki-laki yang lebih tepat berada di balik layar, dan lebih baik tidak perlu menunjukkan eksistensi. Layaknya otak, dia vital tapi juga lemah. Satu-satunya kombinasi yang bisa menutupi kelemahan Armin adalah anggota yang setahun lebih senior darinya—Eren Jaeger.

Laki-laki itu, menurut pengamatan Akashi, adalah tipikal yang kelewat ekspresif. Meledak-ledak, tidak bisa diam, dan terlalu banyak melekatkan hidungnya ke urusan apapun. Dari foto yang ia lihat, sepasang alis itu saling bertaut, mewarnai mata yang bersinar-sinar determinatif. Bocah yang terlalu antusias, ibaratnya kuda liar yang baru dilepas tadi pagi. Lebih baik tidak usah berurusan dengannya kalau benar-benar tidak diperlukan.

Kepala dipijat sekali-dua saja tidak cukup untuk meredakan pusing. Masa' Levi harus bekerja dengan orang-orang seperti ini? Demi apapun, kakaknya itu seorang perfeksionis. Mana dia tahan mengurus manusia-manusia tak beraturan seperti ini?

Lembar laporan dibalik. Kali ini, tulisan yang tercetak di sana memaparkan informasi mendetail tentang kantor kepolisian tempat Levi akan bertugas. Lengkap dengan denah bangunan dan informasi pribadi lainnya.

Lokasinya kurang lebih 15 kilometer dari tempat kerja Akashi. "Tidak jauh," ia berkomentar. "Aku bisa mampir ke sana kapan saja kalau begitu, kan?"

Telusuri, terus menelusuri data yang ada: jumlah pekerja, reputasi di mata masyarakat, semua bagaikan baris-baris buram di matanya. Tidak ada yang menarik—sejauh ini, belum.

Sepasang iris merah berhenti di satu baris kalimat—setelah berkali-kali membalik lembaran dengan ekspresi bosan—dan sedikit melebar selagi mencerna kata demi kata.

"Mereka pernah menangani kasus pembunuhan berantai sebelumnya?" sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik naik.

 _Ini menarik. Sangat menarik._

Kesan Akashi terhadap aparat keamanan ini naik beberapa poin. Semakin lama ini semakin menarik. Aomine Daiki yang didalangi oleh Akashi versus Levi dan _bodyguard_ polisinya—sebuah pertandingan otak yang fenomenal.

Berlembar-lembar informasi itu kembali diletakkan dengan rapi di atas meja. Jemari ramping itu ganti merangkul pegangan cangkir, menyesap _expresso_ yang masih tersisa separuh. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, di hotel mana Levi menginap—ataukah ada orang yang berbaik hati membiarkan laki-laki itu tinggal bersama?

Membayangkan semua itu membuat Akashi jadi terkenang pada rumahnya—rumah tempatnya, Levi, dan Kenny tinggal—semasa kecil.

Walaupun 20 tahun sudah berlalu, Akashi ingat semuanya. Ia ingat jalan ke rumah, ia ingat halaman yang tak pernah absen dari hewan-hewan liar, ia ingat gerobak es krim selalu melewati rumah mereka tiap pukul 4 sore.

Kadang, punya ingatan yang baik tidak sepenuhnya menguntungkan. Sudah berapa kali Akashi bernostalgia dan merasakan denyut tidak menyenangkan itu—dipikir saja sudah enggan.

Jam dinding dilirik. Sudah pukul 3 siang, dan kliennya untuk hari itu sudah selesai ditangani. Haruskah ia pulang sekarang?

"Aku juga masih harus menggarap lukisan untuk dikirim lusa…" ia menghela napas. "Lebih baik langsung ke studio saja."

Lagipula, melukis bisa menjadi media pelepas stress yang sangat baik.

.

.

Tadinya, Seijuurou ingin bermain. Sesekali tidak memegang perlengkapan menggambar—dia juga sudah lelah mencorat-coret kertas selagi menunggu kepulangan sang kakak—dan meraih koleksi mainan plastik yang dihadiahkan oleh Kenny ketika ia berulang tahun yang ke-4.

Niat awalnya bermain bersama, sayangnya, gagal total.

Mainan dinosaurus di tangannya tidak lagi menarik setelah setengah jam menyibukkan diri bermain. Seijuurou sudah bosan terus-terusan main perang-perangan sendiri, bermonolog sendiri. Lebih enak main dengan Levi.

Dinosaurus itu diletakkan begitu saja di lantai (dan biasanya Levi akan mengomel karena adiknya terlalu serampangan—saat ini Seijuurou kangen mendengar suaranya, mau marah atau bicara apapun juga). Hati-hati ia mengetuk dinding, berharap sang kakak bisa mendengar.

" _Oniisan_ ," panggilnya.

Suara ketukan menggema. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam—apa suaranya terlalu pelan?

" _Oniisan_ , ayo main denganku. Aku bosan main sendirian."

Telinga dilekatkan ke dinding hingga menyentuh permukaan tekstur beton yang lembut, dengan harapan bisa mendengar suara-suara di baliknya. Separuh berharap bisa mendengar ocehan entah-apa yang barangkali membahas dirinya.

 _Setidaknya, aku ingin mendengar suara kakak._

 _Aku ingin mendengar ajakannya bermain bersama, makan bersama—atau bahkan mengeringkan rambutku seperti biasa. Hal yang akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah ia lakukan lagi._ Rasanya, Levi seperti menghilang dari eksistensi kehidupan Seijuurou.

"Apa _oniisan_ sudah bosan bermain denganku?" suaranya datar, namun begitu banyak emosi yang ingin disampaikan. Tubuh sekecil itu tidak mampu menampung terlalu banyak beban mental—seharusnya.

Tubuh mungilnya merosot sampai separuh punggung menyentuh lantai. Entah kesalahan apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai sang kakak menghilang seperti ini.

"Apa barangkali— _oniisan_ lebih suka bermain dengan ayah?" keraguan merayap keluar seiring gumamannya.

Bisa jadi. Mungkin, Kenny jauh lebih cerdas, lebih tangkas, dan lebih mampu menjadi teman berbincang—sehingga Levi lebih nyaman berada di sekitarnya. Atau barangkali, karena Kenny-lah orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun hidup dengan Levi. Mereka lebih dari sekadar mengenal, dan keduanya memiliki pertalian darah. Mereka keluarga kandung, bukan seperti Seijuurou—si 'pendatang baru' dalam keluarga itu.

Seijuurou merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dada, seperti serangga nakal yang biasanya hinggap di lengan dan meninggalkan jejak merah gatal. Ia gatal ingin menggedor pintu, tapi cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melakukannya. Cemburu mungkin bukan frasa yang tepat—ia hanya kesal karena mereka seolah mendiskusikan sesuatu tanpa memasukkan dirinya ke dalam pembicaraan itu. Mereka berdua saling berbisik ketika Seijuurou ada di tempat yang sama, seolah-olah khawatir kalau si anak bungsu akan membeberkan entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan diam-diam.

Ada satu kali ketika ia memberanikan diri bertanya pada Kenny. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku masuk ke dalam sana?"

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum—senyum sedihlah yang terukir di wajah itu—dan menyahut, "Demi keselamatanmu, kau dan kakakmu tidak bisa bertemu untuk beberapa saat." Pundak si kecil ditepuk. "Apa kau merindukan dia?"

Refleks, ia mengangguk. Kata-kata saja tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan kerinduan Seijuurou pada Levi. Ia ingin kembali menggenggam tangan kakaknya, mendengar celotehannya, menerima luapan kasih sayang darinya–

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai aku bisa sepenuhnya percaya padanya." Ayah tersenyum padanya untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Meninggalkan si kecil yang terpaku tanpa mampu memahami makna dari kata-kata itu.

 _Seolah-olah ayah ingin melindungiku dari kakak—padahal siapa tahu apa yang ada di pikiran ayah sebenarnya? Barangkali akulah yang dipandang berbahaya olehnya. Mungkin akulah yang perlu dijauhkan agar keselamatan kakak terjamin._

Lalu perasaan kesal itu menumpuk. Semakin banyak, semakin tebal hingga membentuk suatu kemarahan yang begitu besar, namun juga sangat abstrak—sehingga menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata saja tidak akan membuatmu paham.

Seijuurou marah karena Kenny menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Seijuurou membenci kenyataan bahwa Levi tidak berusaha menemuinya—seolah-olah tidak ada perasaan rindu yang bersarang di dalam sang kakak.

Seijuurou membenci fakta bahwa mereka menganggapnya sebagai sosok asing yang entah diprioritaskan di posisi keberapa.

"Apa... ini karena aku dan mereka bukan keluarga kandung?"—apakah darah berbeda yang mengalir di pembuluh itu menjadi penyebabnya? Apakah perbedaan itu yang lantas menciptakan tembok di antara dia dan keluarga angkatnya? Apa karena dia dianggap masih kecil, lalu semua meremehkannya?

Akashi masih kecil, dan ia membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Kalau diabaikan seperti ini, pikirannya justru berkelana ke hal-hal negatif. Hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak berada di dalam otak seorang anak.

Sedikit memutar ingatan, ayah dan kakaknya jadi aneh sejak mereka kembali dari kantor. Padahal Levi sudah berjanji menemaninya menggambar begitu ia pulang—nyatanya, ia langsung diseret oleh Kenny ke ruang bawah tanah.

Pembicaraan mereka begitu samar dan asing. Seijuurou kesulitan menangkap, lebih-lebih paham.

Ia hanya berhasil mendengar penggalan-penggalan kalimat. Sang ayah tampaknya terobsesi menjamin keamanan Levi.

 _Melindungi dia dari siapa? Akukah?_

Tubuh kecil Seijuurou gemetar. Ia tidak tahu lagi—apakah ia marah atau takut. Yang pasti, perasaan ini begitu kuat. Perasaan yang meluap-luap panas di dalam dada, sampai ia ingin memuntahkannya dalam bentuk—

Seekor semut yang merangkak di dekat kakinya ditekan dengan ibu jari. Diremukkannya tubuh si hewan malang,

Inikah rasanya terkekang? Inikah rasanya menjadi orang paling tidak berdaya di dalam keluarga?

"Padahal aku kuat," protesnya. Nada suaranya seperti tengah bersenandung ringan. "Aku bisa lari jauh. Aku bisa membawa tas kerja ayah, sama seperti kakak. Aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti kakak. Aku bisa—"

Masih tanpa ekspresi, ia tatap lekat-lekat serangga yang kini hancur tak bergerak di lantai.

"—aku bisa membunuh hewan kalau aku mau."

Dan bukannya Levi tidak tahu. Sudah berapa kali ia memergoki Seijuurou tengah mengubur hewan yang ia siksa—puluhan kali barangkali—dan berapa kali pula Seijuurou harus melihat ekspresi terluka itu.

"Seijuurou—kenapa?" hanya itu yang ia tanyakan. Dua kata yang begitu menyayat hati. Dua kata yang berhasil meremukkan jantung kecil Seijuurou.

Seijuurou kecil hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, dan tahu-tahu saja mereka sudah tinggal jasadnya saja. Ketika ia fokus pada satu hal, ia tidak lagi peduli pada peraturan, lebih-lebih moralitas. Ia masih kecil, dan keinginan kuatnya masih sulit dikontrol. Baginya, peristiwa ini "terjadi begitu saja".

Sekalipun begitu, ia tidak menyukai ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Levi. Ekspresi yang seolah-olah tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa adiknya adalah _monster_.

Ya, monster.

Salah satu tayangan film yang gemar ia dan kakaknya tonton adalah _Monster Inc_. Sebuah tayangan fiktif yang membagi monster—makhluk yang mengerikan di mata manusia—ke dalam dua kelompok besar: monster yang jahat, atau monster yang baik.

Sekalipun begitu, Seijuurou tahu—konotasi monster, tidak peduli sifatnya, selalu buruk di mata manusia. Dan kata itulah yang digunakan oleh Kenny untuk mendeskripsikannya. Entah ia tahu-menahu soal insiden penjarahan hewan atau tidak, Seijuurou yakin kalau sang ayah takut padanya. Ia pernah sekali waktu mencuri baca buku harian Kenny.

 _'Kurasa… anakku adalah **monster** '. _

Hanya sekalimat kata, namun digoreskan dengan begitu mantap dan penuh aura ketakutan di baliknya. Akashi, yang sedikit-sedikit sudah bisa membaca, termenung. Apakah itu artinya Levi mengadu? Apa dia sengaja memberitahu Kenny untuk mencuri lebih banyak waktu bersama sang ayah? Kalau iya—Seijuurou tidak menyukai cara curang tersebut. Atau apa ayah angkatnya itu diam-diam tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruknya? Semuanya begitu bias.

Sekalipun begitu, Seijuurou bertanya-tanya—kenapa selama ini mereka begitu teguh berpura-pura di hadapannya? Berkamuflase kalau mereka tidak pernah melihat apa-apa, dan sengaja memperlakukannya seperti orang asing?

Apa elusan yang selama ini ia terima hanya sandiwara belaka?

 _"Sei, hari ini ulang tahunmu, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di luar? Ayah sampai sengaja cuti, lho."_

 _"Sini, biar aku yang mengeringkan rambutmu."_

 _"Gambarmu… bagus."_

Apakah ucapan-ucapan penuh sayang mereka itu tak lain dari dusta berlumur madu? Seijuurou sudah kepalang tenggelam di dalamnya, sehingga untuk keluar saja ia sesak.

Terus dan terus, pikiran-pikiran buruk menghantui otak. Kondisi psikologis Seijuurou tidak mungkin mampu menahan, apalagi menolak pikiran-pikiran itu. Haruskah ia kembali ke kamar dan menggambar, pura-pura mengabaikan apa yang terjadi?

 _Tapi bagaimana kalau ayah dan kakak membenciku?_

Untuk sepersekian detik, ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ketakutan setengah mati kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Seijuurou sudah kehilangan orangtua—masakan ia juga harus kehilangan keluarganya yang sekarang?

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau ia mencoba lagi. Buku-buku jari dibenturkan di pintu kayu. " _Oniisan? Otousan?_ Kalian di dalam?"— _ayo keluar dan main denganku_.

Masih saja tidak ada jawaban.

Barangkali karena tidak mendengar—atau _pura-pura tidak dengar_. Kedua kemungkinan itu sama-sama bukan kemungkinan yang menyenangkan hati.

T-Rex plastiknya ditekankan ke dada. Kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit?

.

.

Bagi Akashi, yang sejak kecilnya hidup dikelilingi alat gambar, seni visual memuat cerita lebih banyak ketimbang tumpukan novel.

Setiap lekuknya, goresan yang ia buat, bahkan warna yang ia pilih—adalah proyeksi dari kehidupannya selama ini. Ia menyukai warna-warna pucat dan gelap. Warna hitam dan hijau gelap tidak pernah absen dari karya-karyanya. Warna oranye gelap kadang-kadang menghiasi.

Mempelajari buku-buku psikologi berhasil menambah wawasan Akashi tentang korelasi warna dengan kepribadian penggunanya. Hijau adalah warna yang tenang dan meneduhkan, tapi di sisi lain adalah simbol keserakahan dan kecemburuan. Oranye adalah simbolisasi dari penipuan. Hitam—seperti yang semua orang tahu—adalah warna yang elegan, tapi juga penuh dengan negativitas.

Akashi menggunakan kombinasi warna-warna tersebut untuk bercerita. Dalam satu lukisan, ada cerita tentang perjalanan hidupnya. Ada kisah tak terucap tentang kesendiriannya. Ada tangisan dan tawa yang tercampur bersama kuas itu. Keuntungan finansial yang ia peroleh dari kisah-kisah itu adalah hadiah sampingan—sebuah kesenangan sekunder.

Toh, ia menciptakan karya seni untuk berekspresi. Dia punya pekerjaan utama yang bisa memberinya makan sekalipun tidak melukis.

Dengan adanya kebebasan itulah, Akashi melepas semua atribut yang ia tunjukkan di dunia luar. Jas kerjanya disampirkan di gantungan, digantikan dengan jaket kain yang selalu membalutnya di luar situasi formal. Ia duduk di atas bangku kayu pendek, berpostur tegak menghadap kanvas. Kali ini, ia melukiskan tokoh yang sudah lama tidak ia bentuk.

Dua orang laki-laki—yang terperangkap di dalam satu badan.

Hanya saja, kali ini ada retak yang sedikit memisahkan kedua kepala itu. Satu kepala melihat ke arah kepala yang lain, sedangkan satunya lagi memalingkan wajah.

Sebuah gambaran bias—namun juga sangat jelas—tentang peristiwa yang sudah lama terjadi. Akashi mencari, tapi Levi menghindari. Semakin ia menambah detil pada retak itu, semakin dalam pula luka yang sudah lama membekas dalam hatinya sendiri.

 _Apa… Levi selama ini mencariku? Apa dia benar-benar melupakanku?—_ sebuah pertanyaan retorikal yang terus berkumandang di dalam otak sejak peristiwa itu terjadi.

Seiring dengan bertambahnya goresan pada lukisan itu, semakin pekat pula perasaan yang berkumpul di dada. Rindu, kecewa, bersemangat—

 _Apa Levi sebenarnya tidak pernah peduli padaku?_

—dan kebencian yang mendalam.

Tiada yang tahu, apakah cairan bening yang mengaliri pipi itu tetesan keringat—atau air mata yang tertumpah setelah bertahun-tahun dibendung.


	4. Chapter 3

Jarum pendek belum mencapai angka delapan, dan Akashi bahkan belum secara formal membuka kantornya hari itu— _seharusnya_.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Hari ini bisa dibilang spesial. Kali ini, Aomine sudah berada di hadapannya, berseragam rapi. Rambutnya yang biasa mencuat ke mana-mana itu sekarang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga menjuntai rapi ke belakang. Samar-samar tercium aroma kolonye _bleu chanel._

Seperti biasa, Aomine Daiki memang totalitas—dalam konteks 'menghabisi' perempuan. Ia layaknya serangga yang siap menebar feromon, lalu memakan pasangannya setelah dinikahi.

"Ini hari eksekusinya," kata Akashi tenang. Ujung pena diketukkan ke permukaan meja kerja. "Aku ingin kau bersikap senormal mungkin apapun yang terjadi. Jangan sampai terlihat seperti seorang pelaku kriminal. Tunjukkan kalau kau lebih maju selangkah dari orang lain."

"Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi, kan?" dengus Aomine. Rautnya tegang, namun percaya diri. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan berhasil, seperti biasa. Dia sudah jatuh hati padaku dengan begitu mudahnya—hanya dengan sekali makan malam di restoran mewah dan kencan 'romantis' di air mancur taman kota—dan aku bisa membuatnya hilang kesadaran dengan mudah."

Sayang, Akashi berpikiran berbeda. "Belum tentu. Polisi sudah memiliki cukup banyak bukti untuk bisa menangkapmu kapan saja. Makanya sudah kubilang untuk bersikap biasa saja." Lebih tepatnya, Akashi-lah yang diam-diam membantu ekspedisi para polisi. Ia sedikit membuat peluang bagi mereka, sehingga proses penangkapan bisa berlangsung lancar. Sebuah kartu yang ia lukis sendiri menjadi salah satu petunjuk yang ia tujukan pada Levi.

Di sini, Akashi berperan sebagai pedang bermata dua. Satu pedang menghancurkan Aomine, dan satu lagi menghancurkan kepolisian—atau lebih tepatnya, Levi. Parahnya, pedang ini bergerak dengan begitu halus dan tanpa cela, dibalut dengan macam-macam ornamen lain, sehingga tak ada yang mampu melihat mata pedang itu.

"Seandainya kau tertangkap, ponselmu otomatis tidak akan bisa digunakan—jangan memprotesku dulu. Kita harus mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan. Mereka pasti akan menghalangimu berkomunikasi." Saku jas dirogoh. Sebuah anting berwarna gelap disodorkan ke arah kliennya. "Pakai ini, dan jangan coba-coba melepasnya."

Aksesori itu berpindah tangan. Dahi Aomine berkerut sendiri, keheranan. "Apa ini?"

"Alat komunikasi darurat, sekaligus alat rekam. Dengan begitu, aku juga bisa mendengar percakapan di sekitarmu. Kalau kedua ujungnya disatukan, otomatis akan langsung tersambung ke ponselku," jelas Akashi. "Setidaknya ini satu-satunya cara kita saling berkomunikasi tanpa perlu takut ketahuan."

Berkat kemampuannya menggaet koneksi—juga karena popularitasnya yang mulai menyebar di saentaro Jepang—Akashi berhasil mengajak ilmuwan-ilmuwan terbaik untuk menciptakan penemuan mutakhir yang sekiranya bisa menghilangkan jejak-jejak criminal. Prosesnya sudah terikat kontrak, sehingga tidak akan ada informasi yang bocor ke pihak pelindung negara. Lagi-lagi, upaya itu menghabiskan cukup banyak lembaran _yen_ dari rekening bank-nya.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Uang, sebanyak apapun ia dihabiskan, bisa kembali. Sedangkan kakak—ia hanya punya satu di saentaro dunia. Orang ini jauh lebih berharga dari jutaan _yen_ yang sudah ia keluarkan selama ini.

Guratan di wajah Aomine semakin dalam. "Kau tidak percaya padaku, jadi sengaja mengekangku dengan alat ini?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi di lokasi. Seharusnya ini kulakukan sejak misimu yang pertama—tapi entah kenapa, ide ini baru terpikir olehku sekarang." Alasan sebenarnya adalah karena dia perlu merekam tiap momen menjelang penangkapan Aomine. Mendokumentasi kehancuran seseorang, baginya, adalah ksenenangan tersendiri. Tapi Akashi cukup cerdas untuk memutarbalikkan fakta. "Aku akan memberikan beberapa instruksi tambahan—"

Langsung diputus dengan kasar. "Aku bukan bawahanmu." Kentara sekali sang klien tersinggung.

"Tepat sekali. Kau adalah bosnya. Dan sebagai orang yang membantumu, aku perlu memastikan kalau 'si pimpinan' tetap aman."

Lagi-lagi, oposisi dari Aomine diputarbalik dengan begitu rapi. Seperti yang sudah dipelajari Akashi semasa kuliah—jangan pernah memposisikan diri di atas klien. Perlakukan mereka sebagaimana penasihat melayani seorang raja.

"Hmm," napas berat terembus. "Oke. Tapi jangan terlalu sering menggangguku. Aku tidak suka diinterupsi."

Akashi tersenyum. "Karena itulah aku mengaktifkan mode _speaker_ , sehingga aku tahu kapan kau mulai beraksi. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan bicara banyak—kecuali kalau dibutuhkan."

Walaupun menggerutu, Aomine mengenakan anting itu di telinga kirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau langsung berangkat sekarang. Jangan lupa belikan bunga untuk gadis itu."

"Aku tahu." Senyum yang lebih menyerupai seringai muncul di wajah sang klien. "Aku seorang _gentleman._ Sangat tidak sopan kalau tidak membawakan hadiah untuk seorang gadis sebelum dia _pergi_."

"Aku senang kau sudah belajar banyak." Senyum Akashi masih saja menggantung di tempat. "Kudoakan semoga kau sukses."

 _Semoga sukses bertemu dengan Levi._

Detak jantungnya pada siang hari itu berlomba dengan bunyi monoton yang terdengar dari jam dinding. 

.

.

Akashi sadar, pertemuannya dengan Levi sudah semakin dekat ketika komunikasi virtual dengan Aomine semakin intens terjadi.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan keduanya di biro—atau mungkin, sedikit lebih lama dari itu. Aomine kini sudah berada di apartemen Momoi, tidak sabar menunggu kesempatan beraksi—demi apapun, gadis itu ditelepon berkali-kali, entah oleh siapa.

Akashi dengan cermat menangkap suara sekecil apapun yang bisa ditangkap oleh pendengarannya. Tanpa sadar ujung sepatunya mengetuk lantai. Sekali-dua kali, lalu berlanjut hingga membentuk ritme cepat.

 _"Dia menerima telepon. Haruskah kuinterupsi_?" desis Aomine terdengar dari _speaker_ ponselnya. Tidak jauh dari sana, suara wanita terdengar tengah berbisik-bisik. Terdengar samar, namun terasa sekali ketegangan yang menguar di balik suara lembut itu.

"Kau bisa mendengar percakapannya?" tanya Akashi.

 _"Dia hanya menjawab ambigu. 'ya', 'tidak', 'lalu aku harus bagaimana?'. Mana bisa kupahami, kan?_ "

Otak cerdas Akashi cepat berasumsi, "Kurasa polisilah yang mengontaknya." Tampaknya mereka sudah mulai bergerak. Akashi menyahut, "Jangan sela pembicaraannya. Tunggu saja sampai dia selesai. Merampas ponselnya sekarang akan semakin meningkatkan kecurigaan polisi."

Sekalipun tidak puas, Aomine menggumam, " _Oke_."

Dari kejauhan, sambungan ponsel dimatikan. Tampaknya gadis itu sudah selesai menelepon. Akashi berujar tenang, "Semoga berhasil."

Tidak butuh otak yang cerdas untuk menebak adegan selanjutnya. Tangan Aomine langsung menyambar tubuh mungil Momoi Satsuki, memojokkannya ke dinding. Suara deguk ketakutan Momoi memenuhi pendengaran, begitu pula dengan napas agresif Aomine. Ketika gadis itu mengeluarkan decit melengking, itu artinya jemari Aomine sudah mengitari leher.

Seraya menutup mata, Akashi menghitung mundur. Sepuluh, Sembilan, delapan, tujuh—mencapai angka satu, ia bergumam, "Daiki, jangan sampai membunuhnya."

" _Apa_?" Aomine tampaknya terlalu kaget—sampai-sampai tidak mampu bersuara.

"Kau dengar kata-kataku dengan jelas. Jangan sampai membunuhnya." Jarum jam mulai bergerak ke angka duabelas. Akashi menegakkan tubuh. "Polisi akan datang kapan saja, dan aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau kau sampai menghilangkan nyawa satu orang perempuan lagi."

" _Justru itu. Kalau aku membunuhnya, tidak ada saksi mata yang—_ "

"Daiki." Suara itu tegas, tajam, dan cukup persuasif untuk membuat Aomine patuh. Suara bedebam terdengar beberapa saat kemudian.

 _"Angkat tanganmu, Tuan._ "

Tidak, itu bukan suara Aomine. Ada laki-laki lain di ruangan itu, pasti tengah menodongkan pistol kea rah Aomine—sayang, Akashi tak mampu menahan seringai. Polisi datang lebih cepat dari dugaannya. "Ingat kataku. Bersikap tenang. Tidak usah membantah."

Tanpa menunggu respons, atau mendengar konversasi antarpihak, ia langsung menyambar tas kerjanya dan bergegas keluar dari ruang kerja. Ada hal lain yang harus ia urus terlebih dahulu—dan ia tidak boleh keduluan.

.

.

"Selamat siang," senyum Akashi saja sudah berhasil membuat hati resepsionis rumah sakit itu lumer. "Apa Momoi Satsuki dirawat di sini?"

 _Demi apa, pengunjung siang ini tampan sekali—_ barangkali itu yang dibatinkan si resepsionis. "Ah—iya. Dia baru saja dipindahkan dari ruang gawat darurat ke kamar VIP lantai 1." Rona merah begitu kentara mewarnai wajahnya. "Kalau boleh tahu, Anda siapanya?"

"Aku walinya," jawaban Akashi terdengar begitu natural dan tenang. Kekhawatiran palsu berhasil membuatnya terdengar meyakinkan. "Apa aku boleh mengunjunginya sekarang? Kudengar dia dalam keadaan kritis."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Dengan sabar, Akashi menunggu resepsionis itu menghubungi perawat yang berjaga. Menggumam beberapa kali sebagai respons—"Aku mengerti. Akan segera kuinformasikan. Oke."

Jawaban wanita resepsionis kembali tergagap-gagap setelah sambungan di telepon berakhir. "A-anu, Momoi- _san_ baru saja siuman, katanya begitu. Jadi mungkin dia tidak bisa dikunjungi oleh siapapun dalam waktu dekat."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Hanya sebentar." Selayaknya seorang aktor profesional, ia mampu mengubah ekspresi wajah menjadi sosok yang patut dikasihani. "Tapi kalau memang tidak diizinkan, aku akan kembali nanti—"

Ekspektasinya, si resepsionis ini mencegah. Memberikan kelonggaran untuk pengacara tampan ini.

Sayang, jawaban yang ia peroleh adalah, "Akan saya informasikan sesegera mungkin. Bisa tinggalkan nomor telepon Anda di sini untuk kami hubungi nanti?"

Senyum Akashi merosot sedikit. "Tentu saja."

Ia tidak bodoh. Nomor yang tertulis di situ adalah nomor telepon lamanya. Akashi tidak mungkin membiarkan informasi pribadinya tersebar—lebih-lebih di pihak yang bersangkutan dengan kasus. Lebih baik melakukan tindakan preventif ketimbang harus mendekam di balik penjara terlebih dahulu.

Otaknya cepat bekerja, berusaha mencari alternatif lain."Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah mana?"

"Lurus saja melewati lorong ini. Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah kanan lorong." Si resepsionis menyunggingkan senyum cantik, walaupun gugup luar biasa.

Akashi mengangguk, balas tersenyum—yang sukses meluluhlantakkan lawan bicara. Kakinya cepat dilangkahkan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit—berharap ia melewati ruang rawat Momoi Satsuki dalam perjalanan ke toilet.

Cermat ia amati nomor ruangan satu per satu, berikut nama yang tertera di bawahnya. Jari disilangkan di belakang punggung, berharap ia selangkah lebih cepat dari polisi.

Baru separuh melangkah—ia baru ingat.

"Daiki?" suaranya merendah. Langkah kakinya diperlambat, selagi jemarinya menautkan _earphone_ tanpa kabel ke telinga. "Daiki, kau bisa mendengarku?"

 _"Tidak usah panggil dua kali. Aku dengar, kok._ " Suara malas Aomine kembali memenuhi gendang telinga. " _Aku sudah di kantor polisi. Tapi mereka sama sekali belum menginterogasiku. Aku masih boleh buang air, jadi sekarang aku ada di toilet."_

"Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah akan diinterogasi," bisik Akashi. "Aku masih punya keperluan lain sebelum bisa menyusulmu."

" _Buat apa? Bukannya kau juga bisa mendengar sekitarku?"_

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah jangkauan alat ini cukup jauh. Sinyal di kantor polisi juga biasanya tidak begitu bersahabat. Kita tidak tahu situasinya akan seperti apa, kan?" ia mengangguk sopan pada dua orang perawat yang lewat, lalu kembali bicara, "Tapi jangan bicara. Cukup jentikkan jarimu di belakang telinga, atau ucapkan sesuatu yang sekiranya tidak meningkatkan kecurigaan polisi. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk mesinyalirku segera bertempat di lokasi."

 _"Paham, paham."_ Sang lawan bicara menguap. _"Nanti lagi, ya. Aku sudah selesai buang air._ "

Lalu sambungan terputus. Mungkin Aomine sengaja melepas anting—atau keheningan ekstrem ini tidak ada bedanya dengan ponsel yang dimatikan—Akashi tidak lagi peduli.

Prioritasnya sekarang adalah Momoi Satsuki.

Tungkainya kembali berjalan cepat menuju destinasi. Mendadak senyum kembali merekah ketika label nama si gadis tertera di pintu— _tidak salah lagi, ini kamarnya._ Setelah mengamati sekilas dari kaca jendela bahwa tidak ada siapapun selain Momoi yang menempati ruangan tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk 'menemani' korban yang malang itu.

Bersamaan dengan gerakannya membuka pintu kamar si gadis—Momoi Satsuki—kepala korban malang itu tersentak kaget. Iris gadis itu sontak melebar, penuh ketakutan. "A-Anda…"

"Selamat siang," sapa Akashi lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?"

Gemetar, lawan bicaranya menggeleng. Wajahnya, lepas dari cedera ringan di sudut bibir, baik-baik saja. Ada bekas merah yang cukup kentara di sepanjang leher—tampaknya Aomine terlalu ambisius kali ini.

Untuk melenyapkan bukti, menurut apa yang sudah ia pelajari dan praktekkan selama ini, harus dimulai dari korbannya dulu. Pastikan tidak ada jejak criminal apapun pada diri korban. "Gunakan handuk basah ini untuk membersihkan wajah dan lehermu. Kau penuh keringat." Kalimat itu terdengar kasual, namun ada auara menuntut yang besar keluar dari tiap kata.

Tidak berani melawan, Momoi Satsuki melakukan apa yang diminta. Hati-hati diusapkannya handuk itu ke wajah, lalu merintih sedikit ketika tekstur kain itu menyentuh lehernya. Bekas merah itu perlahan-lahan menyamar. Akashi mengamati dalam diam, sedikit lega. Sidik jari Momoi otomatis sudah terhapus. Tinggal menunggu luka itu memudar, dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku langsung ke sini ketika mendengarmu dilarikan di rumah sakit." Kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku jas. "Posisimu kali ini bukan sebagai perawat, tapi sebagai pasiennya—bukan kebetulan yang menyenangkan, kan?"

Momoi hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi ngeri. Tidak berani membantah, tapi juga ingin menjauh.

Akashi juga tidak mungkin pura-pura buta. Ia tahu betul alasan di balik raut ketakutan itu. Selama beberapa hari terakhir, Akashi melakukan "negosiasi" dengan Momoi, membujuk gadis itu untuk mencarikan relasi yang sekiranya mampu mengolah obat-obatan, atau distributor obat gelap minor di Jepang. Selama beberapa hari itu pula, Momoi menolak, dan Akashi berhasil menyengsarakan kehidupannya. Serangan mendadak Aomine sendiri dianggap Momoi sebagai upaya mendesaknya.

Memang sengeri itulah Akashi. Kepribadiannya yang kontradiktif mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut. Dan Momoi hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang sudah membenturkan lutut di hadapan Akashi.

"Tidak usah takut begitu. Aku hanya mampir sebentar untuk bersilaturahmi." Satu tangan diulurkan ke depan. "Aku hanya ingin meminta 'barang' yang kausimpan selama ini."

Jemari gemetar itu merogoh ke dalam selimut. Mengeluarkan beberapa _sachet_ berisi butiran obat.

"Ini benar-benar obat yang kuinginkan, kan?" matanya beralih dari butir-butir kapsul itu ke wajah Momoi yang pucat pasi. "Kau tidak berupaya menipuku, kan?"

Rambut Momoi mengibas ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika gadis itu menggeleng. Jelas, membohongi Akashi jauh lebih beresiko ketimbang melakukan tindak ilegal—setidaknya, itulah yang ia pelajari.

Senyum Akashi melebar ketika _sachet_ itu berada di dalam genggamannya. "Bagus."

Ketika Aomine sudah berhasil diringkus, ia membutuhkan tumbal lain. Orang lain yang bisa dijadikan batu lompatan untuk tetap bertemu dengan Levi. Kali ini, ia mencari seorang pengangguran, atau orang yang haus kebutuhan finansial. Obat ini—atau lebih tepatnya, narkoba yang ada di tangannya ini—mampu memenuhi kebutuhan itu. Mereka akan menjadi pengedar gelap, lalu kembali dibekap oleh tim yang dibawahi oleh Levi.

Astaga, skenario indah seperti inilah yang membuat Akashi tetap bertahan hidup. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali.

Tentu saja, semua keahliannya sekarang adalah sesuatu yang herediter. Kenny Ackerman memiliki kemampuan analisis yang bagus—sehingga kedua puteranya menjadi sangat ahli di bidang masing-masing. Setelah itu, Akashi yang berada di bawah pengasuhan "paman"nya belajar untuk menciptakan alur cerita sendiri. Belajar untuk mengubah takdir.

Walaupun, sebagai bayarannya, harus ada sesuatu yang dikorbankan.

Akashi belajar tentang kerasnya dunia sejak hari itu terjadi. Hari di mana ia sadar bahwa kakak dan ayahnya tak lagi peduli. Bahkan ketika ia menghilang pun, tidak ada yang mencari. Ia kira, saat itu, kehidupannya sudah bahagia. Ia cukup tinggal di dalam rumah, bersenang-senang bersama sang kakak, menjadi kesayangan keluarga—karena ia paling kecil. Harusnya, kesenangan itu ia peroleh untuk memenuhi masa kecil.

Seijuurou yang polos dan penuh semangat sekarang sudah mati. Sekarang, di bawah nama baru yang ia ciptakan— _Akashi_ —ia belajar untuk menguasai orang lain. Pengkhianatan, baginya, adalah musuh terbesar.

"Terima kasih banyak." Obat itu dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Ia kembali menciptakan kontak mata dengan Momoi—untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa menjadi rekan yang baik—dengan membungkam mulutmu itu."

Ketika ia berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat, tubuh Momoi sudah gemetar luar biasa.

.

.

Sudah lewat lima belas menit sejak Aomine dimasukkan ke dalam ruang interogasi. Mendengar situasi yang ada, sepertinya Aomine berada di bawah pengawasan Eren Jaeger—anak sok yang sempat ingin ia lenyapkan itu—dan Levi sendiri.

Keheranan sendiri karena merasa gugup, Akashi melangkahkan kaki keluar dari mobil _Toyota Avalon_ -nya dan menatap gedung kantor kepolisian pusat yang menjulang sedemikian rupa hingga terkesan menantang. Berbeda dengan bangunan tempat Akashi bekerja—di mana kesannya jauh lebih elegan dan menyenangkan, walaupun cenderung memicu perasaan canggung—gedung ini lebih menampakkan kesan yang dingin dan intimidatif. Didominasi dengan warna biru kusam dan abu-abu gelap, tulisan 'Kantor Polisi Ikeburo' terpampang jelas di langit-langit pintu masuk.

Setelah memastikan bahwa dasinya tepat berada di tengah, ia memantapkan diri untuk memasuki bangunan tersebut. _Yang terjadi, terjadilah._

Suara pertama yang menyapa pendengaran ketika ia berada di dalam kantor adalah dering telepon. Rasanya seluruh Jepang tengah berebut menelepon kantor ini, sehingga petugas kepoisian harus bolak-balik mengangkat telepon—mendorong kursi beroda dari satu meja ke meja yang lain, dan mengcapkan baris-baris kalimat yang, tentu saja, sudah dilatih ("Selamat siang, Anda sedang berbicara dengan Kantor Polisi Ikeburo. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"). Ada puluhan polisi dengan seragam dan atribut yang kurang lebih sama, menghindikasikan bahwa mayoritas petugas di ruangan itu adalah pekerja kelas menengah. Tentu saja Levi dan timnya tidak ditempatkan di sini.

Mata Akashi cukup tajam untuk menemukan jalur yang aman untuk menuju ke ruang interogasi. Beruntung ia telah mempelajari denah pemberian mata-matanya, sehingga ia mengenal area ini sebaik para petugas yang sudah tahunan bekerja di kantor ini. Dengan akting yang luar biasa mengagumkan—seperti biasa, mampu membaurkan diri dengan orang-orang di sekitar adalah keahlian Akashi—ia berhasil melewati petugas keamanan dengan baik.

Ia mau tidak mau mengumbar senyum meremehkan. _Ternyata menjebol keamanan di Ikeburo jauh lebih mudah dari yang kukira._ Kakinya otomatis bergerak melewati koridor sempit, menuruni tangga melingkar, dan tiba di lantai terdasar bangunan.

Berbeda dengan hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi di lantai atas, bagian ni begitu sepi. Dindingnya tidak dicat, sehingga mengekspos tekstur bebatuan abu-abu gelap yang semakin menekankan aura mencekam. Akashi menghirup udara di sekitar dalam-dalam. Udaranya dingin, bahkan tanpa eksistensi pendingin ruangan. Satu-satunya menjadi

Dari balik pintu, suara-suara mereka begitu jelas dengan bantuan alat bantu dengar. Akashi berusaha mendengarkan tanpa terlihat seperti penguntit—beruntung sekali tidak ada alat dokumentasi apapun yang dapat merekam eksistensinya saat itu. Punggung disandarkan di dinding, dengan kedua tangan saling berlipat.

"Aku akan menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto, dan kau bisa menyatakan apakah kau mengenal sosok di dalam foto itu atau tidak," kata suara bariton. Vibrasi suara itu berhasil membuat otot-otot tubuh Akashi mengejang. Darahnya berdesir begitu cepat. "Kau bisa menggunakan hakmu untuk diam kalau mau."

Tidak salah lagi, itu suara Levi. Hanya mendengar laki-laki itu bicara saja sudah menaikkan adrenalin Akashi.

Mata dipejamkan kuat-kuat. Ia menggeleng sekali. _Fokus, Akashi. Sekarang bukan saatnya merasa senang._ Ia kembali memusatkan pendengaran pada interaksi di dalam ruang interogasi.

Penelitian mereka sudah sejauh itu. Levi pasti sudah mengumpulkan informasi tentang gadis-gadis yang dibunuh oleh Aomine—dan memojokkan si tersangka perlahan-lahan. Kemampuan investigasi kakaknya memang luar biasa. Akashi mau tidak mau ikut mendengus ketika mendengar tawa Aomine menggaung di saentaro ruangan. Kentara sekali kalau laki-laki itu belum memahami kemampuan Levi.

"Kalian ini percaya diri sekali, ya," katanya congkak. "Baiklah. Aku akan bilang kalau aku memang mengenali perempuan-perempuan itu."

Sejauh ini, semuanya beres. Aomine sudah diingatkan untuk berlaku sewajar mungkin, sehingga tidak ada tuduhan yang mampu disematkan padanya. Ruangan menjadi sepi setelah itu. Dugaan Akashi, sang klien tengah mengamati foto satu demi satu.

Yang didengarnya hanya gumam samar Aomine ketika berujar, "Dia cantik juga."

Gigi-gigi Akashi menggeretak gemas. _Daiki, tidakkah kamu tahu kalau kau menggali kuburmu sendiri?_

Sekalipun Akashi tidak peduli kalau Aomine ujung-ujungnya berada di balik jeruji besi, ia tetap hati-hati memperlakukan tiap kliennya. Ia sudah memberi mereka kata-kata apa saja yang tabu diucapkan ketika berada di meja pengadilan—atau dihadapkan pada pihak interogasi.

Sayang, Aomine tampaknya lebih memprioritaskan urusan seksualnya ketimbang peraturan tak tertulis tersebut. Sudah terlambat untuk mencegahnya sekarang.

Tanpa melihat pun Akashi tahu—Levi sudah menciptakan dugaan berikut argumen yang kuat bahwa Aomine-lah pelaku pembunuhan berantai itu.

Pembicaraan berikutnya sulit ditangkap pendengaran. Tampaknya terjadi gangguan sinyal atau semacamnya—karena ruangan ini cukup jauh dari _tower_ sambungan pusat (dan, ya, semestinya ruangan ini absen dari eksistensi gawai). Levi bicara dengan nada yang begitu rendah, tampaknya menggumamkan argumen demi argumen. Demi apapun, Akashi penasaran ingin mendengar. Ia ingin tahu sejauh mana kecerdasan sang kakak.

Tapi ia berusaha sabar. Bukan saat yang tepat kalau ia masuk sekarang. Selama Aomine masih bisa menangani semuanya dengan baik, makai a tidak perlu terlibat.

"Tapi aku tahu kalau kau tidak bekerja sendirian," suara Levi akhirnya kembali menembus pendengaran dengan baik. "Ada seseorang yang bergerak denganmu, tapi di belakang."

Jantung Akashi serasa berhenti selama beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Dan aku penasaran—siapa orang yang berada di balik tindakanmu ini." Secara imajiner ia bisa memvisualisasikan sudut-sudut bibir Levi terangkat, walau hanya sedikit. "Kau boleh saja menggunakan hakmu untuk diam, tapi bukan berarti aku berhenti menginterogasimu."

Suara Aomine kali ini terdengar tegang. "Tidak ada orang lain."

"Tapi kelihatannya tidak begitu. Pekerjaan ini terlalu rapi—sehingga kesannya mencurigakan," bantah Levi.

"Itu karena aku selalu bekerja dengan sempurna. Aku melakukan semuanya sendiri."

Di satu sisi, Akashi ingin memuji kemampuannya menangani praduga itu—tapi kenapa di sisi lain ia begitu ingin membantah? Ialah yang sempurna, bukan Aomine. Pria itu hanya boneka, bukan pemeran utama dalam alur ini. Kalimat yang ia dengar barusan terkesan seperti keinginan tersirat Aomine untuk merebut lampu sorot itu darinya.

"Kau boleh bicara dengan gaya seperti itu, tetap saja aku tahu kalau kau bohong." Levi berujar bosan. "Terus terang saja. Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Ah, Levi tampaknya tengah menarik tuas yang keliru. Bicara soal suruh-menyuruh—Aomine hanya bersedia berada di posisi 'menyuruh'. Mana sudi ia diperintah-perintah.

Akashi sadar ia harus segera menetralisir suasana. Tangannya yang berkeringat dingin sudah menggenggam pemutar pintu.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" suara Aomine meninggi. "Tidak. Ada. Yang. Menyuruhku. Tidak ada orang di belakangku! Aku—"

 _Oke, sudah cukup._ Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia langsung membuka pintu, berujar tepat ketika Aomine hampir mengamuk. "Cukup sampai di sini."

Aomine tersedak ludah sendiri. Eren Jaeger begitu cepat memutar wajah. Iris gelap Levi menyipit. Ah, Akashi tidak menyukai tatapan itu. Tatapan yang begitu asing—berbeda dengan apa yang dulu ia lihat. Levi—bukan—Levi yang ia kenal sangat ramah padanya, walaupun sering acuh tak acuh. Sorot matanya selalu lembut, tidak dingin dan kaku seperti sekarang. Tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda bahwa sang kakak mengenalinya.

Akashi menarik napas sekai. Berada di ruangan interogasi untuk pertama kalinya jelas bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Ruangan ini didesain sedemikian rupa untuk menciptakan ketidaknyamanan dan perasaan tidak berdaya dari pihak tersangka, sebuah tatanan psikologis yang mampu membuat mereka terpaksa mengaku.

Tapi Akashi, lebih dari siapapun di ruangan itu, tahu—Aomine tidak menyukai perasaan tidak berdaya itu. Alih-alih terdesak mengaku, dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menjebol batasan-batasan yang digunakan untuk mengekangnya. Karena itulah, ia harus campur tangan.

"Aku minta maaf karena mengganggu prosedur interogasi kalian," Akashi memaksakan senyum ramah, selagi membungkuk sedikit. "Tapi kurasa aku harus sedikit mendinginkan suasana. Amukan klienku—" ia melirik ke arah Aomine, yang buru-buru membuang muka. "—terdengar sampai di luar. Aku jadi khawatir sendiri."

"Klienmu?" Eren mengulang heran.

"Maaf karena aku tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya." Senyumnya masih menggantung. "Panggil saja aku Akashi. Aku menjadi pengacara Aomine Daiki untuk kasus ini."

Levi masih menatapnya lurus-lurus, berusaha menembus benak sang pengacara.

"Mumpung aku sudah ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kita sekalian saling meluruskan perkara yang ada?" tawar Akashi ramah. "Kurasa ada sedikit kesalahpahaman di sini."

Aomine adalah orang pertama yang membuka mulut. Emosinya masih panas ketika berujar, "Tapi—"

"Daiki sendiri tidak ingin dijatuhi tuduhan yang keliru, kan?" satu tangan mendarat di pundak Aomine, meremasnya dengan lembut. "Sekalipun dia adalah tersangka, bukannya lebih baik kalau kita menerapkan prinsip 'saling menghargai'?"

Levi diam-diam mendengus, seolah berpikir kalau saran Akashi adalah sebuah omong kosong. Sekalipun begitu, dia mengangguk. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Eren, memberi sinyal bagi agen polisi itu untuk ambil alih.

Memahami sinyal itu, Eren mengangguk. Ia berdeham sekali. "Baiklah. Aomine- _san_ , kau ditemukan berada di apartemen Momoi Satsuki hari ini, pukul 12.35 siang. Anda dituduh sebagai pembunuh Momoi Satsuki, merangkap pelaku pembunuhan berantai—"

"Aku tidak melakukannya," ujar Aomine. Suaranya jauh berbeda dengan tadi. Tenang dan dalam. "Aku seorang eksekutif di perusahaan besar. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal serendah itu?"

Akashi menatap Levi dengan ekspresi yang sama tenangnya, namun sarat dengan rasa menang.

Eren membelalak. "Tidak. Tadi kau sama sekali tidak bilang begitu. Kau hanya menyanggah kenyataan kalau kau bekerja dengan orang lain—"

"Sudah kubilang," Aomine menghela napas. "Bukan aku pelakunya."

Alis Levi naik sampai tertutup poni. Mata Eren sampai membola, begitu juga mulutnya. Jelas, keduanya bingung setengah mati—kenapa pengakuannya bisa kontradiktif sekali?

"Apa bisa disimpulkan kalau penangkapan ini terjadi karena ketidakcocokan waktu dan situasi?" simpul Akashi. "Ah, apa kalian punya argumen lain?"

Ia tahu kalau mereka tidak menyelundupkan alat rekam apapun. Bahkan bukti dokumentasi dari CCTV tidak cukup untuk memojokkan Aomine. Sejauh ini, semuanya aman.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi," Aomine memecah keheningan yang dingin itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu, Akashi?"

Genggaman di pundak sang klien mengendur. Akashi mengangguk. "Serahkan saja padaku."

Barangkali, situasi ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi pihak lawan, sampai-sampai untuk mencegah perginya Aomine pun mereka tak biasa. Eren terpaku di tempat, masih dengan mulut terbuka. Di sebelahnya, Levi—entah kenapa bisa terlihat begitu tenang—membuka pembicaraan, "Yang berhak memberi izin tersangka untuk keluar adalah kami. Bukan kau."

"Oh," Akashi pura-pura memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Kukira tidak ada bedanya—karena aku sendiri berperan sebagai 'wali' dari Aomine Daiki. Apapun yang ingin kalian tanyakan tentang dia, tanya saja padaku."

"Tetap saja, komunikasi dengan pihak tersangka secara langsung itu penting," tukas Levi. "Kau pura-pura tidak tahu—atau memang otakmu hanya penuh muslihat?"

 _Sudah bertahun-tahun kita berpisah, dan inikah ucapan 'halo'_ untukku?

Sakit, tapi tidak berdarah. Luka yang tidak tampak itu menggores begitu dalam. Seandainya Akashi tidak cukup profesional untuk menangani masalah, ia pasti sudah mengamuk di tempat—sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan Aomine beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya merasa kalau memancing emosi Daiki tidak akan menguntungkan kalian." _Tarik napas, Sei. Kau tidak boleh kalah._ "Dia adalah klienku yang sangat temperamental, dan seringkali kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kukira kejadian seperti tadi bukan sesuatu yang ingin kalian ulangi."

Eren Jaeger—sekalipun ketakutan—mengangguk setuju. "Mendapat informasi dari orang yang marah-marah sama saja menguak lebih banyak ketidakbenaran. Kurasa—lebih baik langsung berdiskusi dengan pengacaranya saja."

Ucapan itu dihadiahi oleh tatapan tajam Levi. Perasaan lega sedikit menyusupi Akashi ketika tahu bahwa bukan cuma dia yang diperlakukan tidak menyenangkan. Bukan hanya Akashi yang dikata-katai dengan nada ketus, karena setelah itu Levi berujar, "Kau ini betulan polisi atau bukan, sih? Pelaku—mau setemperamen apapun—adalah aset interogasi utama."

Lirikan mata Eren seolah berujar, _aku tahu kau ini jenius, tapi tidak usah menjelek-jelekkan aku juga, kan?_

"Maafkan aku yang seenaknya saja." Menekan ego sedemikian rupa, Akashi membungkukkan badan. "Sekiranya kalian tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, aku akan membujuk Daiki untuk mengikuti interogasi yang kedua. Kali ini izinkan aku mendampinginya dari awal sampai akhir."

"Begitu lebih baik." Levi langsung menyetujui. Tangannya sigap meraih berkas-berkas dokumen. "Kalau begitu, sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi kita berada di sini. Eren, ikut aku."

"Ah, baik."

Begitu saja, tanpa basa-basi, mereka saling mengangguk, lalu melewati Akashi yang terpaku di tempat begitu saja.

"Sebentar."

Tak disangka-sangka, sang _profiler_ berhenti melangkah. Ia memutar tubuh dan menatap Akashi tanpa ekspresi. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Laki-laki itu balas menatap. _Apa dia sudah sadar—atau dia mencurigai hal lain?_ Tidak ada kata-kata terucap di sana selain senyum tipis di wajah. "Menurutmu?"

"Aku yang bertanya." Ia menatap tajam.

Memaksa Levi ingat sudah jelas adalah hal yang mustahil–setidaknya untuk saat ini. Lelaki berambut merah hanya memiringkan wajah. Senyum itu masih ada di sana ketika ia berkata, "Mungkin. Di tempat lain, atau di waktu yang berbeda, barangkali, kita pernah bertemu."— _aku adikmu yang hilang itu. Masa kau sama sekali tidak mengenaliku_?

Wajah itu masih kaku. Levi memutar otak, berusaha mengingat. Kontak mata antara keduanya terjadi cukup lama—sebuah keheningan yang berhasil membuat Akashi meneguk ludah. Ia menautkan alis ketika tidak sesosokpun bayangan bisa merujuk pada pria di hadapan. "Aku tidak ingat," jawabnya tegas.

Apabila Akashi tidak hadir dalam ingatannya, berarti otak Levi sengaja membuang eksistensi si pria dari memori–dengan kata lain, si rambut merah bukan orang yang penting. Sama seperti lembaran bon yang selalu dibuang di bak sampah setelah diremas, atau debu di sudut-sudut raknya. Mereka hadir untuk disingkirkan, bukan untuk dikenang.

 _Jadi begitu._ Ia menahan helaan napas yang berpotensi membawa rasa sakit berlebih di dada. _Dia sengaja membuangku, lalu menyingkirkanku dari memorinya begitu saja._

Sorot mata lelaki itu menggelap. Hanya sepersekian detik sebelum ia kembali mengulas senyum. "Begitu." Ujarnya ramah. "Maaf sudah membuang waktumu yang berharga."

Apakah hanya Levi yang terlalu berprasangka, atau pria di hadapannya terlihat kecewa?

Mereka saling mengangguk. Enggan membungkuk–tidak mau terlihat lebih rendah dari yang lain–lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Levi tidak menyadari kalau sepasang mata itu terpancang ke arahnya sesaat. Ada ekspresi sarat luka di balik kilat kemerahan itu. Akashi terus menatap punggung Levi sampai laki-laki itu menghilang. Energi-energi yang selama ini tersimpan perlahan-lahan mendesak keluar, memanas, lalu merangkak di sela-sela pelupuk mata.

Seandainya ia masih berusia lima tahun, tangis itu bisa saja keluar. Dia bisa langsung melompat ke arah Levi, berteriak " _oniisan_!" seperti biasa, dan membujuk sang kakak untuk tidak pergi dari sisinya.

Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, semuanya sudah berbeda. Selama ini, Akashi hidup dalam kepalsuan dan manipulasi. Mungkin, kenyataan pahit yang ia terima saat ini adalah karma yang harus ia ambil.

Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Sosok Levi tidak lagi terlihat. Lepas dari dadanya yang serasa mau meledak, dan bagaimana tubuhnya ingin melepas tremor ini, ia hanya bisa membisikkan kata-kata penguat untuk diri sendiri.

 _Mungkin lebih baik begini._


	5. Chapter 4

" _Kami kembali dengan laporan dari pihak kepolisian pusat Tokyo. Berikut akan kami tayangkan insidennya secara langsung._ "

Ditemani segelas _parfait_ buatan sendiri—ia beruntung rasanya tidak kacau pada percobaan pertamanya membuat minuman itu—dan presenter berwajah sedatar papan triplek, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Akashi sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sofa sejak siang tadi.

Es krim yang menghiasi puncak minuman itu disendok sedikit, lalu mendarat di mulut. Sensasi dingin yang merambati saraf giginya sedikit menetralisir rasa nyeri yang muncul akibat peristiwa itu.

Menyendokkan suapan kedua, ia memilih untuk mengeraskan volume televise.

" _Kepala perusahaan Ao-Mining, Aomine Daiki, ternyata terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan berantai yang selama beberapa saat ini meresahkan masyarakat Tokyo,_ " si presenter bermonolog dengan begitu lancar. Video peringkusan Aomine Daiki di bandara mengalihkan fokus Akashi dari wajah Mayuzumi. Hanya ditayangkan selama beberapa detik, tapi ia berhasil menangkap banyak ekspresi pada wajah gelap itu sebelum tenggelam di balik punggung para apparat keamanan. _"Penangkapannya terjadi dua hari setelah ia diringkus oleh kepolisian Ikeburo, dalam upaya pembunuhannya yang kesekian di apartemen—"_ dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

Wartawan menghambur ke tempat kejadian perkara, berusaha menerobos kerumunan polisi yang berjaga. Bagai berlomba, mereka ingin menjepret wajah _shock_ Aomine. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, laki-laki yang luar biasa narsis itu menolak didokumentasikan.

Jelas, Aomine pasti terkejut. Akashi sepenuhnya sadar dan paham. Seharusnya, Akashi-lah yang pertama maju, membantu menciptakan alibi-alibi sempurna seperti biasa. Tapi Akashi tidak datang pada hari itu. ia tidak menampakkan diri bahkan ketika posisi Aomine sedang terpojok.

Alasannya?

Sederhana. Karena Akashi enggan mengotori riwayat kerjanya. Sekalipun ia terkenal menjadi pahlawan pembela para tersangka, mana mungkin ia seterang-terangan itu berada di pihak mereka? Sekalipun pekerjaannya tidak pernah lepas dari para kriminal, riwayat kerjanya sendiri bersih—lebih tepatnya, sengaja dibersihkan.

Selain itu, misi pertamanya juga sudah tercapai: menemui orang yang ingin Akashi temui. Ia tidak lagi membutuhkan Aomine dalam pekerjaannya. Toh, bayaran senilai dua ratus ribu _yen_ sudah mendarat dengan selamat di tabungan _bank_ -nya. Tidak bisa ditarik lagi, tentu saja. Bisnis adalah bisnis.

Keamanannya sendiri juga tidak terancam—Momoi dan Aomine bersumpah untuk tutup mulut. Mereka tidak pernah melibatkan namanya dalam tiap wawancara ataupun interogasi. Salah seorang rekan investigasi Levi, kabarnya, pernah melakukan perbincangan singkat dengan Momoi. Untungnya, wanita itu memilih untuk pura-pura linglung. Membantah setiap argumen bahwa ia pernah berhubungan dengan Aomine—juga dengan Akashi sendiri.

Buka mulut sedikit, Akashi sudah tahu cara membungkam mereka.

Yang menjadi konsentrasinya sekarang adalah pengusaha bangkrut yang kini beralih profesi menjadi bandar narkoba. Kali ini, tali-tali pengendali boneka berpindah pada orang itu. Lagi-lagi, tugas Akashi hanya menciptakan prolog, lalu membiarkan orang itu meneruskan alurnya. Dia hanya perlu duduk tenang dan menunggu.

Masalahnya, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu—pertemuannya dengan Levi, yang tadinya begitu ia nanti-nanti, berubah menjadi adegan penambah dendam. Betapa ia tidak bisa melupakan sorot tajam itu, juga suara yang menciptakan tembok di antara mereka.

Apakah Akashi berubah sebanyak itu dalam waktu 20 tahun? Tidak juga. Rambut dan irisnya masih sewarna—warna merah yang tidak mungkin luput dari perhatian orang karena mampu menarik atensi—begitu pula dengan garis wajahnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun wajah itu disentuh pisau bedah, dan tidak ada kecelakaan yang berimbas merusak raut tampan itu.

Lantas, kenapa Levi sama sekali tidak mengenalnya?

Tangannya menyusuri dada. Jantungnya berdenyut cepat saat wajah ketus Levi kembali terlintas di wajah. _Tidak, bukan itu wajah yang ingin dilihatnnya._ Akashi mengharapkan ekspresi senang Levi ketika melihatnya. Mengekspektasikan adegan semi-dramatis di dalam ruang interogasi—walaupun kesannya agak surreal. Tidakkah kakaknya itu memendam rindu yang sama?

 _Barangkali tidak. Ia tidak pernah merindukanku._

Kedua mata dipejamkan. Dunianya menggelap selama beberapa detik. _Tarik napas, embuskan._ Perih yang mendadak muncul di permukaan perlahan-lahan ditekan kembali. Otak berusaha keras mengaburkan bayangan-bayangan negatif.

Barangkali, ia perlu muncul lebih sering dalam kehidupan Levi. Mungkin, Akashi perlu memperkuat eksistensinya di mata orang itu, terus-menerus sampai Levi bisa mengenalinya. Sekalipun ia sendiri sadar—melakukan hal itu sama saja memeluk kaktus. Semakin erat digenggam, semakin kuat pula ia melukai.

 _Tidak apa-apa._ Sesendok es krim dengan porsi yang lebih besar langsung mengunci mulut. Rasa dinginnya sedikit meredakan rasa sakit yang kembali kumat. _Kali ini pasti berhasil. Harus berhasil._

Suara pintu depan yang dibuka begitu saja mengembalikan Akashi ke realitas—tanpa prolog berupa ketukan pintu atau denting bel. Seorang pria paruh baya menyapa dari belakang punggungnya, "Kukira kau bahkan belum pulang. Ternyata sudah bersantai saja."

Ia memejamkan mata, tahu betul kalau orang yang memasuki pelataran rumahnya sebebas itu hanya—"Ah, Paman sudah pulang?"

Sang lawan bicara muncul, menyungging senyum karismatik.

Laki-laki yang ia sapa sebagai 'paman' itu adalah pria berusia 40 akhir dengan paras luar biasa menarik. Rambutnya pirang dan disisir dengan rapi ke belakang. Sama sekali tak terihat gurat-gurat penuaan di wajahnya. "Halo," tanpa permisi, ia ikut mendaratkan diri di atas sofa dengan masih berseragam kerja—jas cokelat pucat yang membungkus kemeja putih polos. "Aku baru bisa pulang hari ini. Terpaksa lembur dua hari di rumah sakit benar-benar menguras tenagaku," ujarnya ringan.

Akashi tersenyum saja, tanpa adanya intensi untuk mendengar lebih lanjut.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" laki-laki yang lebih tua itu bertanya topiknya semi-formal, tapi disampaikan dengan cara kasual. "Kukira kau juga bekerja lembur."

"Pekerjaanku tidak pernah berakhir lebih larut dari pukul lima," sahut Akashi. Bahasa tubuhnya kentara sekali bicara, _aku sedang ingin bersantai. Bisa pergi dan urus urusanmu sendiri?_ Tapi demi kesopanan dan keselamatan jiwa, pengusiran itu diucapkan dengan lebih halus. "Bagaimana kalau Paman istirahat dulu? Kau pasti lelah setelah bekerja dua hari berturut-turut."

Dijawab dengan cepat, "Tidak apa-apa. Duduk dan mengobrol begini jauh lebih mengisi energiku ketimbang tidur. Aku tidak suka mengacaukan jam tidurku, Sei."

 _Sei—_ laki-laki itu berani menyebut nama kecilnya?

Melakukan hal itu sama saja menguak luka yang sudah lama terkubur. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mengenali identitas Akashi, seharusnya orang ini paham. "Sudah kubilang, kan," nada suara itu tetap terdengar tenang, tapi begitu gelisah. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Nash- _ojiisan_."

Sepasang iris merah bertemu pandang dengan netra keemasan. Keduanya tersenyum—sekalipun tipis—namun aura tidak bersahabat kentara sekali menguar dari punggung masing-masing.

Pria yang lebih tua itu—orang-orang memanggilnya Nash Gold—adalah seorang ahli forensik yang sudah lima belas tahun berkecimpung di dunia medis dan kriminal. Namanya sudah tersebar di dunia kepolisian dan hokum, dan tidak jarang ia memperoleh panggilan untuk menangani kasus penting. Sayang, Akashi—sebagai orang yang terhitung paling dekat dengan Nash—tidak merasakan kebanggaan apapun dari relasi mereka.

Jauh berbeda dari kebanggaan samar yang ia rasakan ketika menyadari bahwa kakaknya sendiri adalah _profiler_ ternama.

Nash hanya berdeham, sama sekali tidak ada intensi membalas sindiran itu. Matanya ikut mengarah ke layar televise—yang masih menyiarkan berita penangkapan Aomine Daiki. "Laki-laki yang di sana itu," dagunya menunjuk layar. "—kudengar dia klienmu?"

"Begitulah."

"Benar-benar orang yang blak-blakan, ya, dia?" ia terkekeh. Satu kaki ditumpangkan di atas kaki yang lain. "Kau sudah memanfaatkannya sejauh ini, dan meninggalkannya tepat di saat kritis begini—benar-benar keputusan yang tidak bijak."

Punggung Akashi secara tidak sadar mengejang.

Ia tahu, Nash memang memiliki intuisi yang begitu tajam. Kemampuannya menembus pikiran, memahami hubungan kausal yang begitu rumit, berada di atas kapasitas manusia biasa. Tapi, sebagaimana otak Akashi sama encernya, ia paham kalau intuisi Nash tidak lebih dari kecepatan pikiran dan penggabungan informasi.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau aku terlibat," gumam Akashi.

"Masa?" seringai itu menggelitik bulu roma. "Bukan tidak mungkin kalau suatu hari nanti kaulah yang berada di layar televisi itu, bukan dia. Ingat—bukan hanya kau yang semakin pintar, tapi juga aparat keamanan."

Tapi kalau kasusnya sudah begini, jangan bilang kalau—

"Aku lembur selama dua hari, jadi tidak menerima telepon apapun." Mengabaikan perubahan raut wajah Akashi, Nash masih saja berceloteh. "Begitu dibuka, notifikasinya sudah banyak sekali. Untungnya, ada satu yang menarik perhatianku."

Samar-samar Akashi mengepalkan jari. Tidak hanya punggungnya saja yang menegang sekarang.

"Katanya, Rivaille datang secara eksklusif ke Jepang, ya?" entah pura-pura atau tidak, jarinya bergerak-gerak di atas layar ponsel, seolah ingin mengonfirmasi berita yang dilihatnya melalui situs _online_. "Jauh-jauh datang dari Jerman hanya untuk mengusut kasus seperti ini—kurasa berlebihan kalau kusebut 'berdedikasi'."

 _Oh, sial._

"Asumsiku, sih, ada seseorang yang mengundangnya," terang-terangan Nash menatap Akashi. "Benar-benar kekuatan yang luar biasa, ya—sampai bisa menarik tokoh kriminologi kenamaan ke sini. Kira-kira apa, ya, motifnya?"

Entah apa lagi yang diocehkan oleh pria itu, fokus Akashi perlahan-lahan mengabur.

Dari semua orang di dunia, Nash-lah yang paling tidak ingin ia libatkan dalam kisahnya dengan Levi. Tinggal bersama orang itu membuatnya sedikit-sedikit mengenali perangai Nash.

Ia adalah predator. Tambahan lagi, predator kelas atas.

Dan sebagai predator, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan fokusnya pada target—apalagi jika targetnya adalah sosok yang begitu potensial, penuh daya, dan mudah dibekuk.

Sosok seperti _mereka berdua_.

.

.

Wajah Nash—bahkan setelah waktu berselang dua puluh tahun—tidak pernah berubah.

Alis yang menjurang tajam, sorot mata berkilauan yang begitu menantang dunia, serta senyum tipis yang mampu melekukkan hati, juga tulang-tulang lawan bicara, juga helai pirang yang menunjukkan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah masyarakat "superior" di Amerika—dalam artian dia mampu menundukkan kepala orang-orang dengan menghabisi nyawa mereka—Akashi mengingat semuanya hanya dalam sekali lihat.

Seijuurou kecil pertama kali mengenali wajah Nash dari sebuah foto yang tersampir di data narapidana Kenny. Tadinya, dia hanya ingin mencari area yang nyaman untuk bermain perang-perangan, dan berharap—kali saja meja kerja sang ayah muat untuk meletakkan serdadu. Laci-laci meja bisa menjadi tempat persembunyian yang bagus, begitu pikirnya.

Sayang, meja Kenny kelewat berantakan. Bisa bahaya kalau tiba-tiba saja Seijuurou dituduh menghilangkan salah satu lembar dokumen, atau merusak sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia sentuh. Foto-foto tiap penghuni sel Rikers Island saling tumpeng tindih. Menatap si kecil dengan raut yang tidak menyenangkan.

Wajah-wajah itu—alih-alih membuat takut—justru membangkitkan rasa penasaran dalam diri Seijuurou.

"Ayah?" suaranya yang polos memanggil. Kenny—masih lengkap dengan seragam kerja dan sandal rumahnya—bergegas menghampiri. "Paman yang ini siapa?" jemari kecil itu menunjuk foto yang dimaksud.

"Dia salah satu orang yang harus Ayah wawancara," jelas Kenny. "Nah, Sei jangan main di sekitar sini, ya. Nanti repot kalau ada yang hilang. Main dengan _oniisan_ saja."

Bujukan itu tidak cukup untuk menggerakkan Seijuurou. "Kenapa dia diwawancara? Apa paman ini orang jahat?"

Dari apa yang ia pahami selama ini, Kenny bertugas menginterogasi para narapidana—atau, menurut pemahaman Sei, 'diwawancarai'. Itu artinya, orang-orang yang terlibat dalam interogasi ini adalah para pelaku kriminal—orang-orang tanpa moral, atau bahkan mereka yang tidak memiliki nurani, yang berhasil melanggar hukum, sehingga akhirnya terperangkap di balik jeruji besi.

Dengan logika itu, 'paman' yang dimaksud oleh Seijuurou juga termasuk ke dalam kategori kriminal.

"Sayangnya, ya." Sang ayah mengiyakan. Ada ekspresi berat yang mengikuti ketika ia mengucapkan hal itu, "Dia harus tinggal di penjara selama bertahun-tahun, baru setelahnya diizinkan bebas."

"Paman ini sudah melakukan apa memangnya?"

Ekspresi penasaran Seijuurou terlihat begitu lucu, sampai-sampai Kenny terbahak. Rambut si bungsu diacak-acak. "Kau ini ketularan kakakmu, ya? Anak itu juga selalu membombardirku dengan pertanyaan," gelaknya, "Baru saja kemarin dia menanyakan hal yang sama."

Jadi Levi juga sempat melihat orang ini. Seijuurou mengangguk-angguk, tapi tetap tidak melepaskan tatapan dari foto itu.

"Dia—" Kenny berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "—pernah membunuh banyak orang. Makanya harus dimasukkan ke dalam penjara, supaya tidak membahayakan orang lain lagi."

Orang itu sudah mencetak begitu banyak korban. Dari beberapa tayangan yang pernah Seijuurou lihat di televisi, para pembunuh digambarkan sebagai sosok yang besar dan beringas. Sebaliknya, orang yang ada di foto terlihat begitu tenang dan penuh percaya diri. Sorot matanya tidak menggambarkan ekspresi apapun, namun garis wajahnya begitu tegas.

Tanpa sadar, Seijuurou merasa seperti melihat cerminan dirinya di masa depan.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, ia dan laki-laki itu gemar menghabisi nyawa makhluk hidup lain. Hanya saja, si narapidana satu level lebih tinggi daripada Seijuurou. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya—apakah pria itu merasa bersalah karena sudah membunuh? Atau dia—sebagaimana Seijuurou—menganggap bahwa korban pembunuhan tersebut pantas menerimanya?

Apakah mereka tinggal dalam lingkungan yang sama—di mana label 'monster' yang tersemat mampu membuat siapapun menjauh?

"Nah, sebaiknya kita tidak usah membicarakan paman ini, ya. Nanti pamannya malah bersin-bersin." Suara Kenny membuyarkan segala lamunan Seijuurou. "Sana, main dengan kakakmu."

Selagi tubuh kecilnya digiring keluar dari kantor, Seijuurou melayangkan pandangan untuk yang terakhir kalinya ke arah foto tersebut—dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

 _Apa paman itu bahagia?_

.

.

"—kupanaskan saja atau bagaimana?"

Akashi mengerjap beberapa kali. Pandangannya yang semula memburam kembali jelas—ia berusaha menjejakkan kaki kembali ke dunia nyata. "Maaf. Kenapa?"

"Masih ada semur di dalam kulkas," kata Nash, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berpindah dari sofa ke ruang makan, "Rasanya sayang kalau dibuang begitu saja. Kupanaskan saja bagaimana?"

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Nash menginterogasinya soal kedatangan Levi. Kenapa sekarang ia justru berperilaku seolah-olah pembicaraan itu tidak pernah eksis?

Akashi memutar kepala, menyahut, "Panaskan saja kalau Paman mau."

"Kau sudah makan? Porsinya cukup banyak untuk kita berdua—"

Ia mau tidak mau membuang dengus ironi. "Sejak kapan Paman jadi peduli begini?" sekalipun enggan, ia beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Nash. Sepanci semur dingin yang kemarin ia beli diletakkan di atas bufet masak.

Ucapan itu, tentu saja, adalah sarkasme. Bukannya ia tidak sadar kalau Nash-lah yang menunjang kehidupan Akashi selama dua puluh tahun ini. Sekalipun begitu, rasa canggung tetap saja menyelimuti ketika pamannya itu bersikap 'sok baik'.

Bagaimanapun juga, Nash bukan keluarganya. Sejak awal, Nash tidak pernah memperoleh izin memasuki hatinya.

"Salah satu mayat yang kudiagnosis kemarin mengalami malnutrisi," sahut Nash dengan intonasi yang begitu ringan. Kompor dinyalakan, sedangkan tutup panci dibuka. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu kekurangan asupan gizi juga."

"Ah," alis Akashi terangkat beberapa mili. Suaranya tajam oleh sarkasme. "Benar-benar menyentuh. Apa di sini aku boleh meneteskan air mata?"

Tawa Nash—sekalipun menggelegar—terdengar begitu dingin di telinganya. "Kau ini—benar-benar sudah tertular perilakuku, ya," kekehnya, "Atau lebih tepatnya—kau dan Levi sudah saling bertemu?"

Akashi meneguk ludah. Terlalu kaget untuk mencari-cari alasan. "Apa hubungannya?"

Selagi meletakkan panci ke atas kompor yang menyala, Nash mengulas senyum tipis. "Ayolah, Sei, kau bisa saja jago memanipulasi orang lain—tapi aku berbeda. Aku jauh lebih tahu, karena aku gurumu. Ekspresimu kentara sekali menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan ketika aku bicara soal kakakmu itu."

Di satu sisi, Nash benar. Dari dialah Akashi belajar menciptakan argumen-argumen mengagumkan sebagaimana yang ia terapkan sekarang, dan Nash-lah orang yang sangat peka pada perubahan mimik wajah—sekecil apapun itu.

Dalam hal menebak karakter seseorang, Nash lebih tinggi beberapa level.

Sayangnya, di sisi lain—"Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang?" Suaranya terdengar gemetar, penuh emosi. Sekalipun begitu, akal sehatnya masih bekerja dengan baik. _Tidak, jangan sampai aku menciptakan kekacauan._ "Buat apa aku sampai repot-repot mengubah nama kalau _kau_ terus-terusan menggunakan nama kecilku?"

Senyum sang lawan bicara melebar, kali ini lebih menyerupai seringai.

"Jadi benar apa dugaanku," ujarnya riang, "kedatangan Levi benar-benar berhasil merusak kestabilan mentalmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dua kata terakhir itu, entah kenapa memantik sumbu kecil dalam diri Akashi. "Kaukira aku tidak waras? Apa paman kira aku sebegitu lemahnya—sampai-sampai orang lain berhak merusak diriku, begitu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Nash mengaduk kuah semur, membiarkan uapnya memenuhi udara. Perilakunya kelewat tidak peduli. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyalahkanmu sama sekali. Tidak juga menjelek-jelekkanmu. Tapi kedatangan Levi pasti sangat berimbas padamu. Terlebih lagi, setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu sebelum ini."

Kepala Akashi mendadak terasa begitu berat. Ia memejamkan mata, dan yang muncul malah kenangan terburuknya pada masa kecil.

Ketika itu—ketika Seijuurou kecil merayap keluar dari rumah lantaran panik mendengar kerusuhan di luar kamarnya—ia refleks saja masuk ke dalam salah satu mobil yang kebetulan tidak terkunci.

Jelas, insiden malam itu jauh di luar dugaannya. Sang ayah—yang mendadak muncul setelah berminggu-minggu mendekam di ruang bawah tanah dengan Levi—kedengaran seperti tengah bertarung dengan seseorang. Ia hanya sempat melihat sekelebat kerusuhan itu sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

"Ada orang jahat," bisiknya saat itu. "Dia akan membunuh kita!"

Jelas, mati di sini tidak tertera di baris-baris daftar keinginan Seijuurou. Dengan tubuh kecilnya, ia mendorong bangku kayu hingga berada di bawah jendela. Melompatlah ia dari situ. Sekarang, ia berada di sela-sela jok mobil, meringkuk dengan perasaan was-was.

Selang beberapa detik, keraguannya muncul. Apakah Levi baik-baik saja? Kakaknya sama sekali tidak terlihat—apa dia diculik, atau sudah bersembunyi di tempat lain?

Seandainya ya, kenapa Levi tidak mengajak Seijuurou?

 _Apa aku kembali ke kamarku dan diam-diam mencari_ oniisan _?_ Gumamnya. Sepertinya itu ide terbaik untuk sekarang—setidaknya mereka berdua bisa saling melindungi. Akashi ingin melindungi Levi sebagaimana Levi pernah melindunginya beberapa tahun silam.

Baru saja ia mau membuka pintu mobil, mendadak kendaraan itu menderu. Seijuurou menahan diri untuk tidak kelewat keras bersuara ketika terkesiap. "Ada seseorang di dalam sini," desisnya panik. Hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh, bersembunyi di balik jok pengemudi.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepasang bola mata keemasan. Di bawah redupnya lampu mobil, Seijuurou hanya bisa melihat mata itu melayang—dengan masker hitam untuk melindungi mulut, dan topi bisbol yang menutupi rambut. Selain itu, semuanya terlihat begitu gelap.

Ia diam-diam menautkan alis. Sepertinya pria ini pernah dilihatnya di suatu tempat—tapi di mana?

"Tunggu." Kali ini, laki-laki itulah yang bicara. "Kau kelihatan familier."

Apa dia rekan Kenny—atau seorang tetangga yang tidak pernah Seijuurou lihat sebelumnya?

"Seijuurou?" kilat keemasan itu berbinar ketika mengenali bocah di hadapannya. Seijuurou langsung mengenali ekspresi itu. Penuh agresi, namun juga begitu tenang—sehingga kesannya mengerikan. "Kau Sei, kan?"

Tanpa bersuara, ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sinar wajah si pria misterius semakin cerah—atau lebih tepatnya, memendarkan nyala yang mengerikan. Seringainya nyaris tidak manusiawi. Seijuurou merasakan udara di dalam mobil semakin dingin, padahal sejak tadi pemutar AC masih berada di titik nol.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Seijuurou ketakutan. "Aku mau keluar," bisiknya gemetar. "Aku tidak mau di sini. Buka pintunya."

"Keluar?" alis pria itu terangkat. "Kenapa aku harus membiarkanmu keluar? Lebih baik kau pergi dan ikut denganku."

"Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu," rengek Seijuurou, "Aku ingin kembali pada _oniisan._ Dia—"

Orang asing itu terbahak. Tipikal tawa yang meremehkan dan menantang. " _Oniisan_ -mu? Aku mengenalnya. Dia sendiri pasti tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau lebih dibutuhkan di sini—bersamaku."

Tanda tanya di dalam otak Seijuurou mengumpul dan bertambah terus hingga sesak. Kenapa paman ini begitu berambisi membawanya? Apa maksudnya dengan Levi yang tidak menginginkan keberadaannya? Mau memutar otak berapa kali pun tidak ada jawaban yang tepat.

"Kenapa?" hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Baru saja sang lawan bicara akan membuka mulut, tiba-tiba pintu rumah keluarga Ackerman membanting terbuka. Levi berlari ke luar, berteriak sekeras mungkin hingga menembus suara deru mobil dan lapisan kaca. "Sei! Kau di mana?!"

Tidak mau membuang waktu, Seijuurou langsung memukulkan tinjunya ke kaca belakang mobil. " _Oniisan_!"

Levi tersentak. Tubuhnya memutari jalan sepi, mencari sumber suara. Langsung membelalak ketika melihat figur sang adik di balik kaca mobil. Apakah itu tipuan cahaya, atau wajah sang kakak benar-benar memucat, raut itu menyiratkan begitu banyak ekspresi. "Sei!"

Terlambat. Mobil sudah mulai melaju. Kaki Levi, secepat apapun ia bergerak, tidak akan mampu mencapai mobil itu. Tapi Seijuurou masih melihatnya berlari mengejar.

Air mata Seijuurou sudah menyeruak keluar. Suaranya melengking tinggi. " _Oniisan_! Tolong aku!"

"Sei!"

Tangan Levi terayun begitu kuat untuk mendorong tubuh mungilnya melaju. Irisnya melebar, wajahnya panik luar biasa. Laki-laki asing di balik setir mengintip dari kaca. Seringainya tersembunyi di balik masker yang menutupi separuh wajah.

" _Oniisan_!"

" _Sei…!_ "

Mobil membelok di tikungan tajam dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seijuurou nyaris terjungkal, tapi tangannya berhasil menggapai sandaran jok. Ia tidak boleh tidak melihat kakaknya. Dia tidak ingin Levi menghilang begitu saja.

Pengejaran Levi berhenti sampai di sana. Seijuurou tidak lagi melihat kakaknya— _di mana_ oniisan _?_

" _Oniisan_! _ONIISAN_!"

Teriakannya terasa sia-sia. Levi tidak muncul. Tidak juga meneriakkan namanya lagi. Ia menghilang begitu saja. Isak Seijuurou dalam sedetik menjelma tangisan histeris. Ia menginginkan Levi. Dia tidak suka pemandangan tanpa Levi di sisinya.

Di mana Levi? Apa dia menyerah mengejar Seijuurou—atau sang kakak sengaja berhenti untuk meminta bantuan? Kerja jantung dan otak anak itu mulai tidak karuan. Mulai melompat ke mana-mana tanpa kendali.

Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan merosot. Memojok di sudut kursi. Tangisnya dikulum, dan tubuhnya diringkukkan untuk mengendalikan gemetar berlebih. Iris kemerahannya kini berkaca-kaca, dibasahi air mata berkali-kali.

" _Oniisan—_ ada di mana?" bisiknya lirih, "Paman, di mana _oniisan_?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sekalipun begitu, Seijuurou tahu—paman itu diam-diam memperhatikannya. Detik berikutnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa sosok orang ini tidak sepenuhnya asing.

Dia adalah laki-laki yang fotonya Seijuurou lihat di atas meja kerja sang ayah. Orang yang, katanya, telah membunuh begitu banyak korban.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" ujarnya, "Kakakmu tidak peduli padamu. Dia bahkan tidak mengejarmu."

"Tapi—" kepala ditorehkan ke belakang. Ia tidak mau mempercayai kata-kata orang itu begitu saja. Levi pasti sedang mencarinya. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat ketika figur kakaknya masih saja menghilang.

" _Oniisan?_ "

Panggilan itu terdengar seperti gaung yang sia-sia. Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada yang menyerbu masuk ke dalam mobil untuk menyelamatkannya. Mobil itu terus saja melaju—semakin jauh meninggalkan rumahnya.

Apa ini artinya Seijuurou tidak bisa lagi pulang ke rumah? Apakah ia tidak bisa lagi berada di sisi ayah dan kakaknya?

"Paman," ia memberanikan diri bertanya, "Aku akan dibawa ke mana? Apa aku tidak boleh pulang?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak pulang. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi malam ini."

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_? Selama beberapa jam terakhir, Seijuurou seolah terisolasi dari dunia luar. Ia bahkan tidak berbicara dengan ayah ataupun kakaknya.

"Lagipula," laki-laki itu menambahkan. Masker diturunkan hingga menggantung di bawah dagu, mengekspos seringai yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat. "Kau akan lebih bahagia tinggal bersamaku."

Bola mata Akashi melebar. Apa maksudnya? "Lebih… bahagia?" ia mengulang, antara polos atau bingung luar biasa. "Aku lebih suka kalau ada _oniisan_."

"Benar begitu?" kali ini keduanya saling tatap. Iris merah darah bertemu dengan kilat kuning. Deru lembut mesin mobil melatari keheningan sesaat itu. "Kalau begitu, kita lihat saja. Kalau kakakmu kedapatan mengejarmu, atau mencarimu, aku akan mengizinkanmu kembali padanya. Tapi kalau tidak—"

Tangannya yang besar menyentuh rambut Akashi, mencengkeram kepala kecil itu bagai predator menangkap mangsa. Akashi sama sekali tidak meraskaan kehangatan apapun yang mengalir dari sana.

"—kau akan menjadi milikku, dan aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagaimana kau ingin diperlakukan."

Di tengah dinginnya malam yang bercampur dengan suhu mobil, Seijuurou kecil merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merambati dadanya.

 _Apakah kali ini aku akan bahagia?—_ adalah pertanyaan yang muncul di sepanjang perjalanan.

Akashi—yang saat ini tengah berdiri bersisian dengan Nash di dapur—hanya bisa terdiam. Selagi Nash sedang menyeduh teh, ia termenung. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Selama dua puluh tahun ia tinggal dengan Nash, sebelum akhirnya mampu membangun rumah sendiri. Selama itu pula ia duduk di depan undakan rumah, menatap kosong ke arah jalanan yang terhalang pagar.

Setiap hari, dari bangun tidur sampai matahari terbenam, matanya tidak pernah berhenti terarah ke luar—berharap ada sosok yang membuka pagar itu dan membawanya pulang.

Mengharapkan suara Levi kembali menyapanya, merasakan rengkuhan hangat itu di sekeliling punggung dan pundaknya, juga memperoleh kembali elusan di kepala. Ia menanti begitu lama untuk memperoleh momen itu kembali.

Pantatnya sampai kebas karena kelamaan duduk beralaskan lantai dingin tiap hari. Musim panas, musim gugur, musim dingin, musim semi—semuanya berlalu bagai siklus, dan tidak ada Levi yang mengunjungi. Lewat pun tidak.

Ia habiskan sisa hari dengan menangis. Meratapi sang _oniisan_ yang begitu abai. Dia masih kecil. Dia tidak bisa terbang begitu saja ke Amerika dan mencari Levi—apalagi kakaknya juga tidak _terlihat_ mencarinya.

Bulan purnama sudah muncul sebanyak lusinan kali. Levi masih tidak terlihat.

Bocah itu bahkan sampai demam lantaran terlalu lama terpapar udara musim dingin pun, Levi tidak mengunjungi. Hanya ada Nash di sisinya—bukan Levi.

"Sei, sudahlah," kata Nash saat itu. "Levi tidak akan datang. Dia tidak akan pernah datang lagi."

Ingin rasanya ia berontak. Menyanggah kata-kata itu—tapi Seijuurou bisa apa? Kenyataan jauh lebih menyakitkan. Dan kenyataan itu menghantamnya berulang kali.

Ketika ia menginjak bangku sekolah, yang diingat Seijuurou kecil adalah bagaimana Levi mengajari dia mengeja dan menulis—juga mengoperasikan hitungan sederhana. Ia rindu suara rendah Levi ketika bicara di dekatnya. Kerinduan itu berlanjut terus hingga bangku sekolah dasar selesai ia lalui.

Di sekolah menengah—lalu kuliah—masa kelulusan juga—bahkan tiap kali ia berulang tahun, eksistensi Levi absen dari foto-fotonya. Tidak ada kartu ucapan selamat barang selembar pun. Tidak pernah muncul berita pencarian di media manapun.

Barangkali, saat itu Seijuurou berpikir, bukan Levi yang absen dari kehidupannya. Seijuurou-lah yang dilenyapkan dari dunia Levi.

Kala itu, rasa rindunya bertransformasi menjadi kecemasan, lalu berubah lagi menjadi perasaan kecewa.

Apakah kisah hidupnya akan berlanjut tanpa Levi—atau haruskah ia berinisiatif menciptakan lembaran baru? Ide akan pertemuan mereka pun muncul pada hari itu. Hari ketika Akashi memutuskan untuk mengirim _email_.

Hari ketika ia sudah mulai menggoreskan penanya di lembar pertama.

"Sei?" panggil Nash, "Kenapa diam saja? Tidak mau makan?"

Akashi mengerjap. Uap panas kuah semur menyamarkan rona merah di wajah. "Ah, maaf."

Beberapa menit setelahnya berlalu dalam sunyi. Tidak ada yang bicara, kecuali benak masing-masing—yang, tentu saja, hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka sendiri.


	6. Chapter 5

Kaki-kaki berbalut celana kumal itu bergerak cepat di sepanjang gang dengan bau sampah yang menyengat. Berkali-kali mensugesti diri— _jangan muntah_ —tapi juga bersendawa berkali-kali, ia menyelinap di sela-sela mobil tua dan dinding gang yang sempit. Cahaya matahari sedikit terhalang pohon, namun tetap gigih membakar kulit putih sosok itu.

Napasnya serasa dingin. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang sampai mau lepas.

Seekor kucing meloncat karena nyaris terinjak. Kalau saja ia tidak menjaga keseimbangan, wajah tampan itu bisa belepotan tanah. Langkah kakinya baru melambat ketika area destinasi sudah di depan mata.

Di dekat dinding penuh goresan vandalisme, ia memutar kepala. _Di mana orang-orang itu?_ Gigi-gigi bergemeretak di setiap tarikan napas, selagi ia membuang waktu sambil menggigit ujung bibir. "Bukannya mereka sudah janji bertemu di sini?"

Ponsel yang nyawanya tinggal separuh dibuka. Tulisan pada pesan ditelusuri lagi— _jangan lupa bertemu di gang Yokocho pukul 11. Awas kalau tidak datang._

Sekarang sudah melewati lima menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan, dan tidak ada eksistensi manusia selain dirinya sendiri di gang itu. Ujung kakinya mengetuk jalan dengan gelisah—jangan sampai orang lain menyaksikan transaksi ilegal ini.

Tas pinggangnya dibuka sedikit, membiarkan jemari ramping meraba properti di dalamnya. Ia menarik napas lega ketika tangannya menyentuh tekstur sesuatu yang familiar.

 _Untung tidak jatuh._ Bisa gawat kalau hal itu terjadi.

Ia sedikit menyandarkan punggung ke dinding—sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan debu atau lumut yang akan melumuri pakaiannya. Perlahan-lahan ia coba menetralisir pernapasannya, seraya merapalkan doa: _semoga pembeli kali ini benar-benar berduit._

Terakhir kali ia terlibat dalam transaksi ini, tubuhnya babak belur. Kise, seberapa handalnya ia dalam bela diri, tetap kalah kalau lawannya sudah membawa pisau. Barang dagangannya dibawa lari tanpa berterima kasih. Uangnya ludes karena digunakan untuk biaya pengobatan.

Sekalipun begitu, bukan Kise namanya kalau langsung menyerah. Harus makan apa dia kalau tidak bekerja? Sudah cukup sengsara ia mengelilingi saentaro kota hanya untuk memperoleh tempat tidur tiap minggunya. Daripada menghamburkan uang untuk naik taksi, lebih baik jalan kaki. Pola makannya pun berubah—dari mengonsumsi buah-buahan tiap harinya berubah menjadi secangkir _sake_ tiap malam.

Demi apapun, Kise Ryouta sama sekali tidak terbiasa berada di lingkungan seperti ini. Sebelum ini, lingkungan kerjanya selalu bersih dan memiliki aroma pewangi ruangan yang khas. Ruangannya jauh lebih luas ketimbang saentaro gang ini, dan—tentu saja—jauh lebih cerah. Tipikal Kise, ia selalu mewarnai kantornya dengan pernak-pernik bernuansa ceria. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia dikenalkan dengan dunia serendah ini.

Namanya dulu berada di jajaran kelompok elit masyarakat. Salah satu pentolan dunia hiburan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Memang, usahanya dimulai dari usaha agresif Kise—yang kali itu sedang mencari uang tambahan demi memasok biaya kuliah—untuk menciptakan agensi bagi para artis dan pekerja seni di Tokyo. Dimulai dari mencari remaja berparas menarik untuk diajak foto bersama, lalu melakukan kolaborasi ringan sebagai modal awal mengumpulkan dana. Ia berkeliling ke banyak tempat, berkenalan dengan banyak model muda dan musisi jalanan, lalu mengajak mereka mengakari tumbuhnya agensi besar.

Kise sendiri tampan dan sangat berkharisma, tapi kegemarannya adalah duduk di sofa dan menikmati jerih payah orang lain. Dia cukup mengeluarkan uang untuk mereka, dan uang itu akan kembali—berlipat ganda, pula.

Selama lima tahun, agensinya berjaya. Menerima begitu banyak kontrak dengan label hiburan ternama, menjadi salah satu target bergengsi para artis, bahkan menciptakan _brand_ sendiri—pakaian dan produk kecantikan—pundi-pundi uang terus mengalir. Kantung Kise selalu tebal oleh lembaran _yen_. Tidak ada hari tanpa makan salmon mahal. Wajahnya menjadi sorotan publik, dan sering menghiasi majalah bergengsi.

Tapi roda tidak selamanya berada di atas. Kiss-ENT yang sudah berada di puncaknya runtuh akibat adanya kerjasama antara pekerja dalam dengan agensi lawan. Gosip dan skandal memenuhi berita, menghancurkan reputasi agensi tersebut. Tidak ada lagi yang mau datang ke butik maupun salonnya.

Tentu saja insiden itu membuat Kise _shock_. Seluruh investasinya berpusat pada agensi. Ketika Kiss-ENT hancur, dunianya terasa runtuh. Uang-uang yang membentuk gedung raksasa itu mendadak terasa sia-sia. Belum lagi dengan kejaran para rentenir yang sempat bekerjasama dengannya di awal karir, dan penagih utang, kekayaan Kise hangus begitu saja. Status sosialnya juga berubah 180 derajat—sebuah kondisi ekstrem yang begitu mengguncang.

Mungkin, kondisinya akan jauh lebih buruk—kalau saja Kise tidak bertemu dengan Akashi. Atau setidaknya itulah yang berada di benaknya saat itu.

Lima tahun silam, Kise salah mengenali Akashi sebagai 'bibit model yang potensial'. Laki-laki itu—alih-alih terlihat norak—menunjukkan ketampanan yang sempurna dengan iris dan helai merahnya. Posturnya tegap, Pakaiannya rapi, dan yang paling menarik adalah kekuatan sip ria untuk memikat siapapun.

Sayang, ketika ia secara spontan mengundang Akashi untuk bergabung dengan lingkaran pendiri agensi, laki-laki itu menolak dengan alasan, "Aku lebih suka bertahan di pekerjaanku yang sekarang." Setelah memberi Kise kartu namanhya, ia pergi begitu saja.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, tepatnya dua minggu setelah Kiss-ENT gulung tikar, Kise dan Akashi kembali bertemu—hanya saja, kali ini melalui telepon. Kise sendiri tidak pernah menyangka bisa memperoleh kesempatan berinteraksi dengan Akashi.

" _Aku mendengar apa yang terjadi dari televisi dan koran_ ," suara pria itu terdengar prihatin, " _apa kau baik-baik saja, Kise? Kekayaanmu hancur begitu saja—_ "

"Wah, ternyata beritanya menyebar cepat, ya." Ungkapan dukacita sang lawan bicara ditepis dengan gurauan ringan. Kenapa justru orang yang begitu asing seperti Akashi menjadi satu-satunya figur yang peduli? Kise memaksakan tawa renyah ketika menjawab, "Aku memang _shock_ , tapi aku _akan_ baik-baik saja. Dalam waktu singkat, agensiku akan hidup dan tumbuh seperti dulu lagi."– _atau tidak sama sekali._

Bahkan di telinganya sendiri ia tidak terdengar yakin. Butuh waktu lama untuk membangun kerajaan bisnisnya lagi—belum lagi melunasi semua utangnya. Ucapan itu lebih terdengar seperti sugesti diri alih-alih kepastian.

Akashi, di sambungan lain, tidak merespons apa-apa. Ia hanya diam dan menunggu.

Setelah beberapa menit jeda, Kise berdeham, "Jadi, bagaimana Akashi- _san_ bisa dapat nomor teleponku?"

" _Waktu itu kau memberiku kartu nama, kan?_ " sahut Akashi dengan ringan, " _kita bertukar kartu nama waktu kau menawariku pekerjaan._ "

Benar juga. Tangan Kise iseng mengaduk tumpukan kartu nama, berusaha mencari kartu nama milik Akashi. "Begitu, ya? Aku senang sekali karena Akashi- _san—"_ ah, ketemu. Nama biro berikut logonya tercetak elegan di sudut kiri atas kartu. Nama Akashi berjarak dua sentimeter di bawahnya, diikuti dengan gelar sarjana dan posisi pria itu. "—cukup perhatian sampai mau meneleponku seperti ini. Omong-omong, aku baru tahu kalau kau pengacara."

" _Aku masih berprofesi sebagai mahasiswa magang saat itu. Bisa dibilang kalau kartu nama yang kaumiliki sekarang sudah kadaluarsa. Sekarang gelarku sudah magister. Posisiku juga otomatis berubah._ "

"Waah, hebat juga. Ini, kan, biro terbaik di Tokyo!" iris keemasan itu melebar. Ternyata yang meneleponnya ini orang hebat—dan orang hebat ini menaruh belas kasihan padanya. Bohong kalau Kise tidak merasa bangga. "Berarti sekarang kau resmi menjadi pengacara?"

" _Begitulah._ " Akashi terkekeh. Sekalipun begitu, tidak ada kesan sombong dalam suaranya ketika menyahut, " _Sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk bisa bergabung dalam biro itu. Sejak dulu kegemaranku adalah mempelajari orang dan membela mereka—bukan berdiri di depan kamera untuk bergaya."_

Kise tidak tahu apakah nada sang lawan bicara menyiratkan sindiran—apalagi ketika menekankan kalimat terakhir itu—atau tidak, namun ia tergelak. "Akashi- _san_ menarik juga, ya? Kurasa aku juga harus mulai mencari pekerjaan sekarang. Mendengar orang lain mengoceh soal pekerjaan mereka membuatku kangen setengah mati dengan Kiss-ENT." Menyebut nama itu, bahkan, terasa begitu berat. Ia berharap Akashi tidak menyadari suaranya yang berubah lirih.

" _Wajar saja_ ," ujar Akashi, " _Berkat agensi itu, namamu melejit. Dunia hiburan mengalami revolusi tiga tahun yang lalu berkatmu. Seandainya kau tidak menginisiatifkan terbentuknya Kiss-ENT, mungkin popularitas itu tidak pernah menjadi milikmu."_

"Setidaknya aku pernah mendapat kesempatan itu, kan?" Kise mengerjap lebih cepat. Kenapa matanya terasa panas sekali? "Tapi lebih dari itu, aku merindukan suasana gedung yang selalu hidup dan menyenangkan. Tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini."

" _Aku akan membantumu dalam hal itu._ "

Kali ini, Kise bahkan tidak bisa berkedip. "Apa?" dia salah dengar, kan?

" _Sesulit-sulitnya kau beralih dari Kiss-ENT, aku ingin membantumu menemukan pekerjaan baru. Kau orang yang ambisius dan luar biasa—dan anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena tidak bisa menjadi bagian agensimu."_

"Itu baik sekali, Akashi- _san_ , sungguh. Tapi aku tidak bisa—"

" _Aku paham. Pasti canggung sekali bicara dengan orang yang selama ini hanya lewat saja dalam hidupmu,"_ sahut Akashi dengan tenang. Sama sekali tidak tersinggung—atau dia hanya berusaha bersikap profesional, " _Hanya saja, aku benar-benar ingin menolongmu. Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita bertemu? Kau bisa memilih tempat manapun yang sekiranya nyaman._ "

Orang ini bisa membaca kegundahannya. Benar-benar pengacara yang handal.

"Ah!" seolah baru sadar, ia menatap pakaiannya. _Sweater_ warna biru pucat berpadu dengan celana _jeans_ luntur. "Aku tidak mungkin menemui Akashi- _san_ dengan pakaian seperti ini. Di mana, ya, jasku?"

Dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah sibuk mengaduk isi koper. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tidak pernah terbiasa dengan sempitnya kamar kapsul—bisa dihitung berapa kali kepalanya terantuk, atau ototnya memelintir karena minimnya ruangan.

Kalau mau bertemu dengan orang hebat, pakaiannya juga harus perlente. Seorang Kise Ryota tidak boleh menjatuhkan harga dirinya semudah itu.

.

.

Akashi kembali membaca nama yang tertera di kartu nama itu.

"Kise Ryouta. _Founder_ dan presiden direktur dari pusat agensi berlabelkan Kiss-ENT."

Sejak lima tahun yang lalu, ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam diri orang itu. Ketika dirinya tiba-tiba dihampiri oleh seorang remaja akhir yang luar biasa ambisius, Akashi tahu—pertemuan itu tidak akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ekspresi cerah si pria yang pernah ia lihat secara langsung sempat memenuhi layar televisi dan sampul majalah mode. Papan iklan memilih Kise Ryouta sebagai _brand ambassador_ termenarik dalam satu dekade terakhir.

Menurut ulasan media, Kise terkenal sebagai sosok yang ramah. Kelewat ramah, malah—terlalu sering terjun di hadapan public dan berinteraksi tanpa perlindungan—sehingga banyak orang berlomba-lomba mencari perhatiannya. Dari pekerja seni, pebisnis, sampai manusia-manusia berwatak licik. Puluhan surat ancaman pernah ia terima, tak jarang sang presdir mendapati tumpukan sampah di depan pintu rumahnya, dan—parahnya lagi—begitu banyak orang yang berambisi menghabisi nyawa Kise.

Ia jadi ingat salah satu pepatah yang dikumandangkan Nash padanya. _No good deeds goes unpunished_ —tidak ada perbuatan baik yang tidak memperoleh ganjaran. Semakin baik seseorang, semakin mudah pula ia dimanfaatkan. Semakin banyak manusia jahanam yang berkecimpung dalam kehidupan.

Kalau begitu, lebih baik jadi jahanamnya sekalian, kan?

Di balik senyum yang menghiasi wajah si pirang itu, Akashi tahu. Ada sekurang-kurangnya 3 luka tembak di sekujur tubuh Kise. Sisanya adalah jahitan akibat dihujam pisau. Bahkan sampai puncaknya, momen di mana perusahaan itu hancur begitu saja, Kise tidak pernah tidak dirangkul bahaya.

"Tidak heran," gumamnya. Kepala dimiringkan sedikit. "Dunia hiburan tidak selunak yang terlihat."

Malah, mayoritas kasus yang memenuhi _headline_ berita melibatkan para selebriti. Sayang, Kise harus menjadi salah satu korban yang namanya ditulis di dalam berita itu. Statusnya merosot drastis—dari penguasa agensi menjadi pengangguran sarat utang.

Ironis. Benar-benar ironis.

Seorang barista meletakkan segelas martini di atas meja. Akashi hanya mengangguk, menggumamkan 'terima kasih', lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada data-data yang ia miliki tentang Kise.

Berkat kehandalan detektif yang ia sewa, Akashi bahkan memiliki daftar pemasukan dan pengeluaran yang dimiliki oleh agensi tersebut. Dirangkum dalam grafik garis, 3 tahun pertama merupakan masa kejayaan Kiss-ENT. Satu tahun berikutnya, grafik itu naik-turun secara tidak stabil, sebelum akhirnya meluncur jatuh ke angka negatif.

Walaupun pembicaraan di telepon barusan terdengar begitu kasual, Akashi dapat menangkap perasaan depresi yang begitu menekan suara Kise. Dari referensi dan pengalamannya menangani berbagai klien, ia tahu—orang-orang depresi seperti ini tidak butuh penguatan.

 _Mereka membutuhkan pelarian._

Pintu bar membuka, membentur bel yang mengeluarkan suara denting nyaring. Kepala Akashi otomatis bergerak ke arah pintu, mendapati sosok Kise yang tampak sangat berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini dilihatnya di media.

Satu tangan terangkat, menggestur mantan presdir agensi itu untuk menghampiri. Ketika pada akhirnya mereka bertemu pandang, Kise menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman—entah lengkung itu palsu atau murni sebuah kebahagiaan, Akashi tidak peduli.

"Mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya Akashi. "Aku yang traktir, karena akulah yang mengajakmu bertemu."

Tawaran itu ditepis dengan gelengan. "Tidak usah. Aku sedang tidak ingin mabuk."

"Kalau begitu, pesan saja yang tanpa alkohol." Akashi memanggil barista tanpa mempedulikan protes gagap Kise. "Jus apelnya satu."

"Baik."

Tindakan spontan itu justru membuat Kise semakin salah tingkah. "Kita ke sini hanya untuk mengobrol, kan? Aku bukan orang yang cepat haus, kok."

"Kurasa perbincangan kita akan jadi lebih segar dengan minuman di samping kita," sahut Akashi. "Tidak usah tegang begitu."

Mau tidak mau lawan bicaranya mengalah. Ia pernah melayangkan hipotesa bahwa Akashi adalah seseorang yang begitu memikat. Dan hipotesa itu, ternyata, terbukti benar. Sialnya, saat ini ialah yang terperosok ke dalam pesona itu.

"Terus terang, kau terlihat kacau," Akashi kembali berujar, memutus keheningan itu. "Apa benar kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia tidak bohong. Mata Kise yang biasanya bersinar cemerlang kini meredup, lengkap dengan gurat gelap yang membayangi bagian bawah matanya. Rambut pirangnya menjuntai ke mana-mana, dan sudah memanjang sampai menyentuh ujung tengkuk. Tentu saja, laki-laki itu masih tampan—tapi, sebagaimana kata Akashi, tampangnya saat ini kacau balau.

"Ah, aku memang kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini—" Kise mengusap tengkuk dengan gugup. "Jam 3 pagi pintu kamarku tiba-tiba diketuk. Salah seorang resepsionis memberitahuku—ada orang yang ingin bertemu. Tapi aku tidak menjawab. Kira-kira selama satu jam suaranya menggangguku sebelum akhirnya hilang."

Atensi sang lawan bicara meningkat. "Apa orang itu penguntit?"

"Entah penguntit, entah rentenir, apa bedanya? Mereka sama-sama menghancurkan privasiku," ujar Kise sedih. "Aku terpaksa pindah dari apartemenku yang lama. Tiap malam aku tidur di hotel kapsul yang berbeda untuk menghindari kejaran-kejaran itu—atau mataku akan selamanya seperti ini." Jari kurusnya menunjuk kantung mata.

Akashi tahu. Kebangkrutan itu membuang jutaan—atau lebih parahnya, puluhan juta yen dari kekayaan Kise. Semua harta kekayaan dijual demi menutup utang. Ia tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian bermerk perlente. Parfum mahal miliknya dijual pada saudara sendiri—setidaknya ia masih bisa mandi. Kalau Kise sampai harus kehilangan tempat tinggal, itu artinya dia sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Di Jepang, menjadi pengangguran setara dengan bunuh diri.

"Kau tidak berusaha mencari pekerjaan?"

Kise menggeleng lemah. "Setelah insiden itu, siapa yang mau menerimaku? Mereka tidak membutuhkan orang dengan reputasi buruk. Tidak ada lagi model yang bersedia kurekrut—apalagi majalah yang mau memuat wajahku di sampul mereka. Namaku seolah berada di puncak teratas daftar hitam mereka. Terpaksa tiap hari aku hanya makan _ramen_ instan dan kopi."

Akashi ikut menggeleng—sebuah gestur yang mengindikasikan keprihatinan. "Terlalu banyak kafein tidak baik untuk tubuhmu."

"Aku tahu, kok." Lagi-lagi tawa itu. Tawa yang disuarakan dengan setengah hati—atau tanpa hati sama sekali. Tawa yang lebih menunjukkan kepasrahan ketimbang perasaan positif. "Kepalaku juga jadi sering sakit, mungkin karena jadwal tidur dan pola makan yang tidak teratur.

"Seorang kenalanku memberiku obat, katanya ini juga manjur untuk menyembuhkan sakit kepala," ujar Akashi. Bulir-bulir obat yang disatukan dalam sebuah botol disodorkan. "Mudah-mudahan saja bisa membantu—sekalipun sedikit."

Pernyataan itu separuh benar. Obat itu memang manjur untuk meredakan sakit kepala—apabila penggunanya hanya mengonsumsi separuh butir. Obat-obatan itu diciptakan untuk membunuh sel-sel penyebab tegangnya saraf, dan bukan tidak mungkin kalau efek sampingnya adalah halusinasi. Kerjanya lambat, tapi luar biasa kuat.

Tentu saja, informasi itu tidak ia utarakan pada Kise. Ia biarkan laki-laki itu menenggak dua butir obat sekaligus, dan mencernanya dalam sekali teguk. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sebelum kembali membuka percakapan. "Nah, seperti yang kukatakan—aku ingin membantumu."

Kise menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Seperti yang kubilang, temanku adalah seorang ahli farmasi." Botol obat diputar-putar dengan dua jari. "Sayang, usahanya ini baru saja berdiri kurang dari dua bulan yang lalu. Belum banyak orang mengenal produk-produknya."

"Jadi, Akashi- _san_ mau mengajakku bekerja di sana?" Kise menyimpulkan, terkekeh gugup. "Tapi aku bukan ahli farmasi—" _nilai kimia saja selalu diwarnai tinta merah._

"Secara kasar, ya. Aku memberimu tawaran." Pintu bar membuka dan menutup. Kalau pengunjungnya semakin banyak, bisa riskan. Akashi cepat-cepat menyampaikan maksudnya. "Tapi bukan sebagai produsen, tapi distributor. Produknya akan dikirim padamu lengkap dengan keterangannya, kau tinggal menjual saja."

Kise menimbang-nimbang. Konflik memecah pikirannya ke dalam dua cabang yang berlawanan.

Tentu saja, ia membutuhkan pekerjaan. Akashi sudah sangat berbaik hati menemukan koneksi untuknya. Sebagai orang yang tengah mengalami defisit finansial, pekerjaan apapun akan ia jalani.

Tapi di sisi lain—haruskah ia percaya? Belum lama ini karirnya hancur karena ia terlalu cepat mengiyakan tawaran. Seseorang yang ia kenal ternyata menusuk punggungnya, merampas apa yang selama ini telah ia bangun. Kali ini, ia kembali dihadapkan pada situasi yang serupa. Terlebih lagi, Akashi adalah seseorang yang masih berada di ranah 'orang asing' baginya.

Tapi Akashi adalah seorang pengacara berlisensi. Kelas atas, pula. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum.

 _Tetap saja, dia orang asing._

Toh, ini pekerjaan mudah. Hanya menjual obat dari rumah ke rumah. Kise tidak sebodoh itu utnuk melupakan khasiat tiap produk medis.

 _Memangnya kau berani bertanggung jawab? Menjual obat jauh lebih beresiko dari yang kaukira, tahu._

Akashi mau tidak mau menikmati pemandangan itu. Kise dan Aomine adalah dua orang yang berbeda—tapi di sisi lain begitu serupa. Ekspresi mereka kelewat mudah dibaca. Gerakan mata itu, bibir bawah yang bergetar, juga alis yang saling bertaut… tidak salah lagi, laki-laki itu sibuk berkonflik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dan bukan Akashi namanya kalau ia tidak menyiapkan dialog untuk situasi ini. "Aku tahu kau bimbang," ujarnya, memecah lamunan Kise. "Seandainya kau menolak, aku akan membantumu mencari alternatif lain. Bekerjasama dengan usaha yang masih baru tentu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diiyakan begitu saja."

Kise mengangkat wajah, terpana.

"Kedatanganku di sini sendiri bukan tanpa tujuan juga," kursi dimundurkan sedikit, dan detik berikutnya Akashi sudah berdiri. "Temanku sangat antusias ketika berhasil menemukan produk-produk yang bisa memodali usahanya—obat ini salah satunya—dan orang pertama yang kuingat adalah kau."

"Begitukah?" rambut pirang yang menjuntai di dekat telinga ditarik-tarik. Kise memahami antusiasme itu. Semangat untuk menciptakan sesuatu, menapaki anak tangga pertama untuk mimpinya, dan keberanian untuk menanggalkan ego. Sensasi yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan, dan kini kembali membawa debar di dalam dada. "Aku… senang karena Akashi- _san_ sampai berpikir sejauh itu."

"Sejak saat itu, aku menyukaimu," ungkap Akashi sungguh-sungguh. "Orang-orang antusias seperti kalian tidak boleh berakhir terpuruk seperti ini. Sebagai orang yang sama-sama menanggung beban seperti itu, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalian mencoba bekerjasama."

"Begitu, ya…" mata Kise berpindah dari sosok Akashi ke arah botol pemberiannya. "Akan kupikirkan lagi nanti."

"Kalau begitu, simpan nomorku di daftar kontakmu. Kabari aku kapan saja kau sudah siap." Tangan Akashi lincah menggoreskan nomor ponselnya di atas selembar kertas, lalu menggesernya ke hadapan Kise. Ia kembali menegapkan tubuh, mengangguk ramah. "Aku pergi dulu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Kise Ryouta."

Pertemuan pertama mereka berakhir begitu saja. Kise ditinggalkannya termangu sendirian di meja bar, selagi benak Akashi sendiri penuh scenario picik. Sekalipun laki-laki tadi masih termangu dan ragu, Akashi yakin ia sudah berhasil menangkap setidaknya tiga per empat dari hati Kise.

Botol di genggaman dibolak-balik. Suara kapsul yang saling berbenturan mengetuk kaca botol itu. Penasaran, Kise membuka tutupnya, dan menuang sebagian isinya

Kurang lebih ada 20 butir kapsul berwarna putih kebiruan menyebar di atas meja. Permukaannya polos dan sedikit kasar ketika disentuh. "Akashi- _san_ bilang ini obat sakit kepala—" kedua alisnya saling bertaut. "—artinya ini benar-benar obat sakit kepala, kan?"

Pasti begitu. Akashi Seijuurou tidak mungkin menipunya.

Nekat, ia menenggak dua butir obat dan langsung melumatnya dengan sekali tegukan jus apel. Kali saja denyut agresif di dalam tengkorak bisa berhenti berkat obat itu.

.

.

"Jadi dosen tamu?"

Akashi, yang sedang sibuk dengan percakapannya di telepon, mengangkat alis. "Kau serius?"

" _Ya. Levi-_ san _saat ini mengajar mata kuliah kriminologi di Universitas Tokyo, atas permintaan dari rektor di sana."_ Kagami Taiga—mata-mata andalan bayarannya—menyahut, "Untuk informasi tambahan, laki-laki yang bekerja dengannya juga ada di sana."

"Rekan kerjanya? Siapa?"

" _Kalau menyesuaikan dari data yang kumiliki, dia Eren Jaeger_."

Ah.

Laki-laki bermata hijau itu rupanya melekat terus di sisi Levi—entah sengaja atau tidak. "Dia masih kuliah atau bagaimana?"

" _Dia sudah lulus empat tahun yang lalu."_

 _Sudah lulus tapi sengaja ikut kelas?_ Apa Eren Jaeger sedang berusaha menjilat? Setahu Akashi, Levi sama sekali bukan tipikal orang yang mudah didekati, apalagi dengan metode menjilat.

Atau orang itu menjadi tameng Levi untuk menghindarinya? Entah kenapa, sekalipun menyakitkan, kemungkinan kedua terdengar jauh lebih meyakinkan.

Otaknya mendadak terasa buntu. Merasa tidak ada hal lain yang perlu ditanyakan, ia hanya bergumam, "Lanjutkan saja mengamati mereka berdua. Kabari aku kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa."

 _"Baik_."

Sambungan diakhiri. Kelelahan, Akashi membenturkan punggung pada sandaran kursi kerjanya.

Untuk sekali ini, Akashi perlu mengakui kalau dirinya benar-benar bekerja keras. Mengorek informasi soal keseharian Levi di Jepang saja sudah cukup menguras tenaga, apalagi memutar otak untuk mencari cara mempertemukan mereka berdua—energi yang terbakar jadi berkali-kali lipat.

Kali ini, Kise Ryouta-lah yang menjadi perantaranya. Kalau perilaku Kise sesuai dengan skenario yang sudah ia gariskan, maka ia dan Levi akan kembali bertemu. Kalau bisa, tidak hanya sekali—agar pria itu semakin mematri wajah Akashi di ingatanya.

Barangkali, dengan bertemu terus-terusan, ia bisa mengingat sosok adik yang selama ini dilupakan.

 _Mudah-mudahan saja begitu_. Ia memijat kening.

Baru saja ia berpikir untuk menyewa _jacuzzi_ dan menghangatkan diri, teleponnya berdering. Nama Kise tertera di layar.

Tombol hijau langsung ditekan. Akashi menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. "Kukira kau tidak akan meneleponku."—sebuah kalimat yang jelas-jelas sebuah dusta. Ia yakin benar bahwa Kise akan meneleponnya.

Hanya ada dua opsi kenapa pria itu menelepon. Antara ia merasa tertipu oleh obat anjuran Akashi, atau sebaliknya—dia ingin memanfaatkan produk ilegal tersebut.

" _Akashi-_ san _,"_ suara di seberang terdengar ragu-ragu. _"Obat itu—apa Akashi-_ san masih punya beberapa stok sisanya?"

Tak mampu Akashi menahan senyum. Kise Ryouta begitu mudah terperosok dalam perangkap. Ia berusaha tetap tenang ketika menyahut, "Sayang sekali, aku hanya punya satu botol—itu pun sudah kuberikan padamu. Kalau mau, aku akan minta pada temanku itu."

" _Soal itu—apa tidak bisa aku mengontaknya sendiri?_ "

"Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Aku sekaligus ingin menerima tawarannya bekerja. Sepertinya lebih baik kalau aku menghubunginya langsung, kan?_ "

Tangan Akashi meraba-raba saku jas, menyentuh butiran obat yang terbungkus dalam plastik. Membodohi orang seperti Kise memang sederhana. Cukup gunakan sebotol obat bekas yang sudah dilucuti labelnya, lalu berikan padanya dengan sedikit bujukan psikologis. Mudah sekali membelokkan jalan pikir pria polos itu. "Akan kukirim kontaknya lewat SMS." Ia berjanji. "Kabari aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu yang lain—akan kuusahakan semampuku."

" _Kau sudah membantuku terlalu banyak, Akashi-_ san _. Kali ini biar aku yang tangani sendiri._ " Suara ceria itu terdengar begitu palsu dan ironis. " _Kutunggu SMS darimu._ "

Akashi-lah orang pertama yang mematikan sambungan. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah menelepon adalah mengontak kembali orang yang menjajakan racikan obat ilegal: Haizaki Shougo.

Sebagai pengedar produk ilegal yang eksistensinya sulit dijamah oleh apparat keamanan, Haizaki menjalin transaksi diam-diam dengan Akashi—tanpa menyadari bahwa rekan kerjanya adalah seorang pengacara. Lagi-lagi, Akashi dengan cerdik mengakali komunikasi mereka dengan alat pendistorsi suara dan nomor yang IMEI-nya termodifikasi.

Kalau sudah menyangkut totalitas, Akashi-lah ahlinya.

"Haizaki?" ia langsung membuka konversasi ketika mendengar suara telepon diangkat. "Pihakku sudah setuju untuk mendistribusi stok obatmu dalam skala besar—bagaimana?"

Jeda sejenak. Ia dengarkan saja pria di seberang mengoceh. Senyumnya perlahan-lahan terbit.

"Ah, untuk biayanya—akan kutransfer sedikit. Biar temanku itu yang membayar sisanya."

Fakta kedua: kalau sudah menyangkut totalitas, Akashi tidak pernah lupa mencampakkan sisi kemanusiaannya.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kise merasa ia sudah benar-benar sinting.

Sejak kehancuran bisnisnya, tak jarang ia mengalami gangguan psikis—seperti munculnya kegugupan berlebih ketika bertemu dengan mantan rekan seagensinya, pertahanan diri yang luar biasa kuat, belum lagi distorsi-distorsi ingatan. Ia bisa saja melakukan sesuatu, lalu melupakannya dalam hitungan jam.

Tapi—astaga, Kise benar-benar mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi uang. Ia benci mengakui, tapi kondisinya benar-benar sudah terpuruk.

Hal pertama yang ia sadari ketika menenggak obat tadi adalah: itu bukan obat biasa.

Dosisnya terlalu kuat untuk disebut sebagai 'obat sakit kepala'. Sekalipun bukan lulusan sains, Kise bisa merasakannya. Saraf-saraf yang bereaksi secara berlebih, aliran darah yang semakin deras, rasa pusing yang semakin tidak wajar—alih-alih membaik—tidak lain dan tidak bukan disebabkan oleh obat yang diracik tanpa persetujuan medis.

Dengan kata lain, Kise telah mengonsumsi _narkoba._ Pil sialan yang mampu merusak kewarasan seseorang.

Tapi barangkali, karena ketidakwarasan itulah muncul ide di benaknya.

Seandainya ini benar-benar narkoba seperti dugaannya, bukankah dia bisa memanfaatkan pil-pil ini untuk kepentingan komersial? Dia tidak akan kecanduan—tapi uang-uang yang bisa diperoleh dari berdagang bisa menutupi utang dan problem finansialnya.

Bayangkan berapa banyak orang yang rela menguras uang demi sebutir obat itu.

Bayangkan jutaan _yen_ yang bisa diperoleh dengan mengecer narkoba itu.

Ilegal, memang, tapi—ide gila ini bisa membantunya merangkak naik. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Selama tidak ketahuan, tentu saja.

Tangannya gemetar. Pandangannya perlahan-lahan kembali jelas, walaupun pusing masih melanda. Di otaknya hanya tersita satu pertanyaan, yang terus memutar dan berulang seperti kaset.

 _Haruskah aku melakukannya?_

Rambut diacak hingga menjuntai ke mana-mana. Ia tarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali."

Kalau hidup memang digariskan untuk menjalani takdir, maka Kise rela menjadi busuk untuk meraih kembali kejayaannya—karena ujung-ujungnya ia akan kembali disukai orang banyak.

Dalam keremangan suasana taman kota, ia mulai menghitung-hitung jumlah keuntungan yang bisa diperoleh dengan transaksi itu.

.

.

Kenangan tentang bagaimana ia bisa berada di gang ini—tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan. Kise bisa membayar setidaknya separuh dari utang, namun masalah baru muncul.

Ia sengaja mendistribusikan obat-obatan ilegal itu dalam jumlah banyak—khas Kise, tidak mau setengah-setengah, dan biayanya tidak sedikit. Ketika ia berhasil memperoleh 10.000 yen dalam sekali transaksi, hanya sedikit yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melunasi utang dan menopang hidup.

Inginnya menelepon Akashi, tapi jengah sendiri. Akashi adalah pengacara—yang artinya laki-laki itu berdiri di pihak penegak hukum. Seandainya Akashi tahu kalau temannya itu produsen narkoba, dan Kise adalah distributornya, hukuman penjara bisa menanti. Ia juga tidak mungkin mengkhianati kebaikan Akashi dengan berperan sok baik.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam setengah jam terakhir, Kise sudah bolak-balik mengitari gang itu. Berkali-kali pula mengecek jam, dan mengirimkan belasan pesan.

Dengan was-was ia membatin, _jangan sampai transaksi yang ini gagal._

Ketika tubuhnya hampir merosot ke tanah, sebuah suara memanggil, "Kau Kise Ryota?"

Kepala berputar secepat kincir. Dua orang laki-laki dengan jaket kulit dan celana _jeans_ butut berjalan menghampiri, menatap si pirang dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat terbaca.

"Ah, kalian yang mau beli obatnya, ya?" wajah Kise seketika berubah cerah. Kemasan obat terlarang yang sejak tadi mendekam di dalam tas dirogoh. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung diulurkan pada sang lawan bicara. "Sejak tadi aku menunggu kalian, tapi tidak datang juga—ini yang beli memang berdua atau hanya satu saja?"

Pertanyaan itu ditampik dengan pertanyaan baru, yang jauh lebih interogatif dan tegas, selagi barang transaksi itu berpindah tangan. "Ini benar-benar narkotika?"

"Tentu saja. Sesuai yang dituliskan di pesan, kan?" alis Kise bertaut. Jantungnya, untuk suatu alasan yang tidak ia mengerti, berdegup lebih kencang. Mereka ini sekadar curiga atau…

Dunia bergerak begitu cepat—tapi juga sangat lambat—beberapa detik setelah itu. Tangannya digenggam. Tubuhnya diputar. Besi dingin melingkari pergelangan tangan, diikuti suara ' _ceklek_ ' yang mendirikan bulu roma. Di tengah kebingungannya, Kise mendengar suara salah satu dari mereka.

"Kise Ryouta, kau ditangkap karena telah mengedarkan narkoba."

Ia bahkan tak mampu berontak. Kelewat _shock_ juga untuk merespons, apalagi membantah. Mimpikah ini? Orang yang diajaknya bertransaksi ternyata polisi. Akibat mulutnya sendiri, ia harus merelakan tubuhnya diseret masuk ke dalam mobil polisi, duduk di jok belakang dan memandang entah apa selagi kendaraan itu menderu.

Siapa yang tega membeberkan informasi ini pada aparat keamanan? Pasti salah satu partner transaksinya— _tapi siapa tepatnya?_ Ada puluhan orang yang ia temui, dan kesemuanya gemar bermain kotor. Tapi tidak mungkin mereka sebernyali itu untuk menciptakan aliansi dengan polisi.

Dengan latar sirine mobil yang mengalun di sepanjang jalan, pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala tanpa menemukan jawaban.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, alunan piano melankolik mengalun, mewarnai suara mesin yang menderu lembut. Akashi bersenandung kecil, melirik ke arah layar ponselnya yang menyala. _Pop up_ sebuah pesan muncul di sana.

 _Kise Ryouta sudah tertangkap._

Satu kalimat itu saja sudah menyenangkan, apalagi ditambah dengan kalimat pada pesan berikutnya— _sekarang sedang dilarikan ke kantor kepolisian pusat._

Artinya, Levi akan berdiri di sana, kembali menginterogasi Kise. Ia akan kembali muncul sebagai salah satu pemeran, menunaikan tugasnya—sekalipun kali ini ia tidak berniat mengintervensi adegan di dalam ruangan interogasi sedikitpun.

Berbeda dengan Aomine, Kise adalah orang yang suka melibatkan orang lain. Kemunculan Akashi akan menstimulasi laki-laki itu untuk bercerita sejelas mungkin tentang bagaimana si pengacara mengawali karirnya sebagai pengedar narkoba. Metode yang sama tidak bisa diterapkan pada orang yang berbeda.

Kali ini juga, ia dengan tenang melangkah ke arah salah seorang polisi yang berjaga di dekat pintu. Menyunggingkan senyum ala profesional seraya bertanya, "Aku mencari seseorang bernama Kise Ryouta. Di mana aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Sepertinya dia baru saja keluar dari ruang interogasi untuk digeledah. Silakan ke ruangan kedua di sebelah tangga."

Akashi mengangguk, masih tersenyum ketika mengucapkan terima kasih, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke destinasi.

Langkah demi langkah, jantungnya berlomba dengan ketuk sepatu yang membentur lantai. Ini memang kali keduanya bertatap muka dengan Levi, hanya saja tubuhnya belum terbiasa berada terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki itu.

Dari jarak lima meter saja—ketika sosok Levi sudah tertangkap indra, ia harus menarik napas beberapa kali lebih banyak. Berjalan setenang mungkin dengan kondisi mental yang kontradiktif adalah tantangan berat baginya.

"Ah,"

Kedua pasang mata saling tatap. Tidak terlalu banyak mengumbar ekspresi, tapi siapapun yang cermat pasti bisa membaca wajah mereka. Yang satu penuh semangat, satunya lagi—tidak bisa digambarkan. Apakah orang ini _shock,_ marah, atau sekadar terkejut karena pertemuan mereka yang begitu mendadak.

Akashi-lah yang pertama kali membuka mulut, "Jadi… kita berjumpa lagi." Ia memaksakan senyum ramah. "Kebetulan sekali, ya?"

"Rasanya terlalu aneh kalau disebut kebetulan," dengus Levi. Ekspresinya penuh kecurigaan. Kemunculan Akashi di tiap okasi yang tidak menyenangkan begini—lebih terkesan seperti diatur.

"Benar juga," sahut Akashi ringan. Mengabaikan lirik itu—atau leih tepatnya, berusaha menetralisir sakit hati sedemikian rupa karena ditatap seperti itu—ia berusaha bersikap sekasual mungkin. "Kalau bukan kebetulan, apa aku boleh bilang kalau pertemuan kita adalah takdir?"

"Takdir?" ulang Levi, nadanya penuh oposisi.

"Ya. Sesuatu yang memang sudah digariskan untuk terjadi. Aku percaya kalau sejak awal kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, bekerja berdampingan—" _dan kembali hidup bersama sebagaimana kita dulu._ "—atau setidaknya, itulah asumsiku."

"Dan menurut asumsi _ku_ , orang di dalam sini adalah klienmu yang lain?" mata Levi kali ini terpancang pada pintu di belakangnya yang sudah tertutup rapat. Kise pasti ada di balik pintu itu.

"Aku senang kau cepat tanggap," sahut Akashi. Tidak ada ketulusan setitik pun di balik kalimat itu. "Aku baru saja akan bicara dengannya. Dia pasti _shock_ berat setelah apa yang terjadi."

Levi menyambar cepat, "Kalau itu yang kaumaksud dengan 'bekerja berdampingan', aku sama sekali tidak bersedia menjadi partner kerjamu." Mengabaikan Eren yang terus memandangi mereka dengan mata melebar, ia langsung saja melewati Akashi. Eren buru-buru mengikuti, melemparkan pandangan tidak suka secara diam-diam pada Akashi yang terpaku di tempat.

Samar-samar, pembicaraan keduanya masih terdengar. "Rivaille- _san_ —bukannya lebih baik kalau kita bertanya soal kartu itu pada si pengacara? Siapa tahu dia bisa membantu—"

"Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku. Kartu-kartu ini akan kukumpulkan dengan yang lain. Biar _aku sendiri_ yang menyelidiki maknanya," tukas Levi. Suaranya merendah setelah itu, "Walaupun aku sendiri heran, kenapa kartu ini lebih seperti gambar anak-anak—apa ada anak kecil yang terlibat di sini?"

Eren menggumamkan ketidaktahuannya. Mereka berjalan dalam kecanggungan, mengamati kartu yang berada di tangan Levi.

Beberapa meter dari keduanya, tubuh Akashi membatu. Darah yang mengalir di bawah kulitnya terasa dingin. Ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi membedakan—apakah degup kencang ini menandakan ketakutan, atau semangat yang berlebih?

Kartu-kartu itu, tidak salah lagi, adalah kirimannya. Akashi-lah yang menyelipkan kartu dengan lukisan bunga itu ke dalam tas Kise—diam-diam, tentu saja—karena ia tahu betul Levi akan mengenali kartu itu.

Selama beberapa tahun belakangan, Akashi menggali ingatan masa kecilnya. Ia lukiskan objek yang selalu ada di sekitarnya semasa kecil—mobil-mobilan, vas bunga, boneka beruang, permainan papan yang selalu mereka mainkan di siang hari, sofa panjang, dan—

Sebuah pistol. Ya, senjata api yang dapat melenyapkan nyawa seseorang hanya dengan menekan pelatuknya dengan satu jari.

Bukankah eksistensi sebuah pistol dalam masa kecil seseorang bisa dianggap ironi?

Secara urut, Akashi mengirimkan kartu-kartu itu pada sang kakak. Tidak secara langsung, tentu saja. Ia ingin Levi dan otak cerdasnya mampu menangkap kaitan antara kasus dengan kartu yang mengikutinya—atau lebih tepatnya, makna di balik kartu-kartu tersebut. Kartu-kartu itu merupakan petunjuk samar mengenai keinginan kuat Akashi untuk diakui. Akashi ingin diingat, dan ambisinya ditorehkan melalui gores-gores kuas.

Setiap goresnya meneriakkan, _ingat aku_! Sebuah harapan yang penuh desperasi—namun masih membuahkan sedikit harapan.

Sekalipun—setelah pertemuan mereka beberapa kali ini—perlahan-lahan memudarkan harapan Aksashi. Ia akhir-akhir ini sering terombang-ambing dalam keraguannya sendiri.

Lagi, lagi otaknya meneriakkan pertanyaan yang sama— _apakah sebegitu tidak berharganya aku di mata Levi_?

Walau barangkali fiktif, ia tetap berharap kartu-kartu itu tidak berujung tinggal di tengah-tengah onggokan tempat sampah. Mudah-mudahan saja Levi tidak setega itu.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga, obat-obatan itu bukan obat biasa."

Di dalam ruangan tertutup, Kise dan Akashi saling tatap—atau lebih tepatnya, Akashi-lah yang menatap Kise. Laki-laki pirang itu memilih untuk membuang kontak mata, menatap jari yang terkepal di atas paha.

Lamat-lamat Kise mendengar Akashi berujar, "Harusnya kau langsung lapor padaku kalau tahu soal hal ini. Aku, kan, bisa mencarikan pekerjaan lain untukmu, dan bukan lewat temanku itu…" si pengacara menghela napas. "Setelah ini, aku benar-benar harus waspada. Tidak semua orang bisa dipercaya."

Ia benar. Kise sudah begitu banyak menjadi korban penipuan, dan sebanyak trauma yang ia alami, berkali-kali pula dirinya jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. Karakteristiknya yang impulsif itu selalu kumat dan tidak bisa disembuhkan. "Maaf," bisiknya. Ingin tertawa, namun tidak bisa. "Harusnya aku tidak ikut menjerumuskanmu dalam masalah."

Ekspresi Akashi berubah prihatin. "Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf," ujarnya lembut. "Aku tahu kau betul-betul putus asa—tapi siapa yang sangka kalau ujungnya seperti ini?"

Kepala Kise terangkat sedikit ketika bertanya, "Lalu, teman Akashi- _san_ itu bagaimana?"

"Itulah masalahnya. Ketika kutelepon tadi pagi, nomornya sudah tidak bisa dihubungi. Kabarnya, ia tinggal di Osaka. Dengan informasi itulah aku mengontak polisi untuk melakukan pencarian besar-besaran." Pernyataan itu separuh benar. Akashi memang meminta pihak kepolisian melakukan razia besar-besaran di daerah Osaka. Hanya saja, Haizaki Shougou—si tersangka sendiri—tinggal di Yokosuka, aman di bawah lindungan sindikat yang membawahinya. Selama itu, polisi tidak akan bisa mengendus keberadaannya.

Berkat teknologi berupa alat pendistorsi suara dan IMEI termodifikasi, Akashi akan dianggap sama sekali bersih dari kasus ini.

 _Yah,_ batinnya dalam hati, _setidaknya kepolisian akan disibukkan—dan tim Levi-lah yang akan mengusut kasus-kasus ciptaanku._

Menahan diri untuk tidak mengulas senyum—khawatir sang klien malah tersinggung—ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan sang lawan bicara. "Setidaknya kau tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Aku bisa membantumu membuat alibi dan mengurangi masa hukumanmu. Itu kalau kau bersedia."

Wajah Kise memucat seketika. "Akashi- _san_ , kurasa lebih baik kita berhenti mengontak satu sama lain."

Iris merah membola. Alisnya naik hingga tertutup poni. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau lagi terlibat kejadian aneh-aneh. Apa yang kulakukan adalah tanggung jawabku, dan tidak mungkin bisa dibela—karena bagaimanapun juga, akulah yang memutuskan untuk menjual narkoba secara sadar." Ia menghela napas panjang, berusaha menghilangkan sesak di dada, tapi gagal. "Setelah ini aku akan lebih berhati-hati dalam bekerja. Akashi- _san_ tidak usah membantuku sampai repot sendiri seperti ini."

Alis Akashi masih meninggi, namun tidak merespons apa-apa. Tentu saja skenario ini sesuai dengan apa yang ia rencanakan. Kalau ia diizinkan lepas tangan dari kasus Kise, artinya Akashi memiliki kebebasan untuk membentuk bab baru dalam kisahnya.

Mendekati Eren Jaeger, misalnya, adalah salah satu bagian dari bab baru itu—tapi itu rencana untuk nanti.

Suaranya melembut ketika berbicara dengan Kise. "Apa benar ini yang kauinginkan? Aku bisa mengontak salah seorang rekanku untuk menjadi pengacara, atau mengusahakan hal lain—"

"Tidak. Akashi- _san_ sudah terlalu banyak berbuat baik padaku." Si rambut pirang menggeleng tegas. "Tentu saja aku akan mengontakmu kalau benar-benar terdesak—tapi, sejauh ini, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Lagi-lagi, jawaban yang diekspektasikan. Akashi sengaja memperlakukan Kise sebaik mungkin untuk menimbulkan rasa bersalah pada pria itu. Semakin baik Akashi padanya, semakin besar pula rasa utang budi Kise.

Memutuskan kalau terlalu lama berada di sini justru akan menimbulkan efek samping, ia memutuskan untuk undur diri. "Kalau begitu, kuharap kau tidak terlibat masalah yang lebih jauh lagi dari ini." Ia mengangguk pada Kise, sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuh. "Sampai ketemu lagi… kalau kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu."

Sebagai orang yang percaya akan takdir, Akashi yakin pertemuannya dengan Kise saat itu adalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya.


End file.
